


Out Ta Get Me

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Jensen Ackles/Original Male Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Саммари: У Джеев стабильные взаимоотношения. Дженсен – страдающий агорафобией писатель. Однажды, когда Джареду пришлось уехать на несколько дней, в их дом врывается смертельно опасный незнакомец…Примечание: название позаимствовано из песни «Out Ta Get Me» группы Guns 'N' Roses.Предупреждение: ООС, AU, non con, hurt!Jensen, hurt/comfort. История содержит физическое и психологическое насилие (связывание, избиение, используется фобия Дженсена, применение оружия и психотропных средств). Смерть второстепенного персонажа. Хеппи-энд.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out Ta Get Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617791) by cream_fudge. 



> Переведено на Байки 3 (2011)  
> Бета: Fanka и Гнев Иштар  
> Баннер: Fanka и egorowna

  


Когда Джаред проснулся, за окном еще не рассвело. Прильнувший к нему парень крепко спал – он чувствовал тихие влажные выдохи Дженсена на своей груди. Падалеки крепче прижал его к себе. Через несколько часов ему нужно будет уехать. Всего на несколько дней, но, кажется, он уже начинал скучать. Они были вместе почти три года, и со временем их чувства лишь крепли.

Джаред неподвижно лежал в темноте, боясь разбудить Дженсена, ведь тот вообще редко высыпался. А с тех пор, как его покинуло писательское вдохновение, стало только хуже. Нередко он мог писать целую ночь, а под утро, прежде чем пойти спать, удалить все написанное. Иногда, проснувшись в пустой кровати, Джаред отправлялся искать Дженсена и находил его пялящимся в пустой экран, причем, похоже, уже не первый час. Джаред беспокоился о Дженсене – в последнее время тот казался еще более потерянным и разбитым. Для Дженсена творчество было всем. Это то, чем он жил, то, что делало его живым. По крайней мере, так казалось Джареду. Возможно, писательство было в определенной степени компенсацией его неспособности выходить из дома. И если это действительно так, то не писать для Дженсена все равно, что быть похороненным заживо. Из-за того, что придется оставить Эклза одного в таком состоянии, сердце Джареда сжималось, но он знал, что иначе нельзя. Небольшая IT-компания, где он работал, боролась за выживание в условиях жесткой конкуренции, необходимо было идти в ногу со временем, и потребность в этом семинаре для сотрудников назрела уже давно. 

Падалеки зажмурился, прогоняя прочь тревожные мысли. Он все еще был здесь, и вместо того, чтобы думать о всякой ерунде, лучше было наслаждаться оставшимся временем. «Все будет хорошо, с Дженсеном ничего не случится», – повторял он сам себе снова и снова. Он не знал, как долго так пролежал, пытаясь успокоиться, когда Дженсен завозился и пробормотал:

– Джей, ты слишком громко думаешь.

Прижавшись губами к взъерошенным волосам, Джаред поцеловал его в макушку.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя будить. Попытайся снова заснуть.

– М-м… – полусонный Дженсен прижался как можно ближе и потерся колючей щекой о шею Джареда. Он гладил своего любовника по бедру, вызывая мелкую дрожь, и рисовал круги на его груди, пока тот не отреагировал – притянул Дженсена к себе и мягко поцеловал. Их рты пересохли, и у поцелуя был отчетливый привкус «утреннего дыхания», но все же он получился мягким и чувственным. Неяркие лучи восходящего солнца просачивались сквозь жалюзи, оставляя узоры из света и тени на их телах. В этом утреннем полумраке они растворились в любовной ласке, которая постепенно сменилась спокойным и нежным сексом. 

Эклз снова погрузился в сон, и Джаред тихонько, чтобы опять не разбудить своего партнера, поднялся и пошел в душ. Одеваясь, он раздумывал, позволить Дженсену еще немного поспать или же разбудить его. Он был уверен, что любимый хотел бы позавтракать с ним и таким образом подольше побыть вместе.

Джаред уже почти решил, как поступить, когда Эклз повернулся и, щурясь по-совиному, пробормотал:

– Джей?

Джаред присел на корточки возле кровати и, покрывая мелкими поцелуями шею Дженсена, спросил: 

– Эй, Джен, позавтракаешь со мной?

– М-м… выпью кофе.

– Ладно, получишь свою дозу кофеина. Может омлет или что-нибудь еще?

– Неа, я не голоден, – Дженсен протер глаза. 

– Ты никогда не голоден, но иногда же что-то ешь. 

– Только когда ты меня заставляешь. 

Падалеки усмехнулся, и Дженсен привлек его для небрежного поцелуя.

– Умм, а ты вкусный, – тихо пробормотал он прямо в губы партнеру. – Я в душ.

***

Джаред открыл дверь патио, впуская свежий морозный воздух, и вышел на террасу. Был холодный зимний день. Раннее утреннее солнце уже исчезло, небо затянули огромные темно-серые тучи, и Джаред предположил, что скоро пойдет снег. Он не любил местные суровые зимы, и думал, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к тишине, царящей в округе в это время года. Не было слышно ни звука, весь внешний мир укрыло толстое белое одеяло – казалось, оно поглотило все вокруг. Падалеки невольно вздрогнул и зашел обратно в дом.

***

Джаред уже выкладывал яичницу на тарелки, когда Дженсен, наконец, появился на кухне. Он сразу направился к кофеварке и наполнил огромную кружку горячей черной жидкостью.

– Я не голоден, Джей. 

– Ну пожалуйста, Дженсен, съешь хоть немного, ради меня.

Зная, что он все равно не отстанет, Дженсен обреченно вздохнул и сел за стол. 

– Ты настоящая наседка, Джаред. Даже мама так не суетилась вокруг меня, как ты. 

Падалеки расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Когда они завтракали, Джаред про себя отметил, насколько изможденным выглядит Дженсен. Он был слишком бледным, под припухшими глазами залегли темные круги. Он и так не часто бывал на солнце, а сейчас, в середине января, и того реже. Этим летом впервые за Бог знает сколько лет Дженсен проводил столько времени на веранде, что даже смог немножко загореть. Его высокие скулы теперь выделялись сильнее, еще больше подчеркивая впалость щек. Он похудел. Снова. Джаред с трудом сдержал печальный вздох.

Несколько минут тишину нарушал только скрежет вилки, которой Дженсен размазывал по тарелке яичницу. Затем он спросил:

– Тебе долго ехать? Часов пять?

– Да, плюс-минус, зависит от пробок и погоды.

– Будь осторожен. Мне кажется снега там еще больше. 

– Ага, как говорится: гони быстрее, оставь опасность позади. 

Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Я буду осторожен, обещаю, – и после небольшой паузы Джаред добавил: – Стив и Крис возвращаются завтра вечером, так что если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, позвони им, и Крис зайдет к тебе в среду.

Эклз нахмурился.

– Мне не нужна нянька. Я годами прекрасно справлялся сам.

– Да знаю я, просто немного волнуюсь. Ты неважно себя чувствовал в последнее время, и я уже хочу вернуться обратно. А ведь еще даже не уехал.

– Ой, да все будет нормально. Это же только на четыре дня, Джаред. Кроме того, я привык быть один. Я уже говорил: я не маленький – сам справлюсь.

– Ты к своему терапевту на этой неделе идешь?

– Нет, она в отпуске, но записала меня на следующий вторник. В прошлый раз она так радовалась моему прогрессу с фобией. Несла что-то о поднятии планки, о новых целях и прочий бред. Никогда еще не встречал человека с таким непоколебимым оптимизмом, – сказал Дженсен, наливая себе еще кофе.

– Так это же замечательно! Почему ты не рассказал мне? 

Эклз пожал плечами.

– Не знаю. Не такой уж это и большой прорыв, или что оно там...

– Не надо себя недооценивать, Джен. Ты же будешь продолжать выходить на улицу каждый день, хотя бы на балкон? Будешь?

– Ой, перестань, Джаред. Конечно, я не пущу насмарку несколько месяцев изнурительной работы над собой. Мне прекрасно известно, насколько еще хрупки мои достижения. Прекрати суетиться. Я в порядке, просто порой немного раздражаюсь, но все пройдет, как только я снова смогу писать.  
– Черт, я не собирался доставать тебя сверхзаботой, просто… – он неопределенно взмахнул руками, – не могу ничего с собой поделать.

Джаред встал, обошел стол, сел на колени Дженсену и прижался к его лбу своим. 

– Прости меня, а?

– Я не сержусь на тебя, Джей. Все нормально. И как ты только терпишь такого капризного и шизанутого полуночника, как я?!

Они вновь поцеловались, нежно соприкасаясь губами и сплетаясь языками, а потом некоторое время просто смотрели друг на друга.

– Мне пора.

– Я знаю. Все будет хорошо, Джей. 

Освободившись из объятий Дженсена, Падалеки поднялся и потянулся за чемоданом и портфелем с ноутбуком. Затем выпрямился, пытаясь приободриться. «Все будет в порядке. С Дженсеном все будет просто отлично», – повторял он про себя, как мантру.

***

После отъезда Джареда Эклз некоторое время стоял в растерянности посреди кухни. Вдруг что-то мягкое и пушистое стало тереться о его ноги, периодически мяукая.

– Алек, – ласково прошептал Дженсен и взял кота на руки. – Похоже, ты проголодался, приятель.

Прежде чем отпустить кота обратно на пол, Эклз ласково погладил блестящую шерсть животного, за что был вознагражден довольным мурлыканьем.

– Вот, ешь, – пробормотал Дженсен, наполняя кошачьи миски едой и водой.

Оставив Алека на кухне, он снова отправился спать. У Дженсена ломило кости, слегка кружилась голова, и пульсировало в висках от мигрени. Короче говоря, чувствовал он себя хреново. Он не знал, как будет справляться без Джареда, и в этот момент ему показалось, что хуже быть уже просто не может. Дженсен боялся, что никогда не начнет писать снова – в голове было мрачно, уныло и пусто. С каждым днем вставать было все труднее. Почему он должен подниматься с кровати, когда ему все равно нечем заняться? Казалось, что прошло уже сто лет, с тех пор, как он написал хоть строчку. Писательство необходимо было ему, как воздух. Он им жил, а без него был ничем, без него чувствовал себя бесполезным. Писать – единственное, что он мог делать. Мог – прошедшее время. Он никогда не учился ничему другому, и даже если бы учился, то вряд ли сумел бы чего-либо достичь, сидя дома. «Признай это, Эклз, ты жалкий и никудышный слабак!» – с горечью подумал он.

Дженсен проснулся только после полудня, но не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Сон был беспокойным, его преследовали кошмары, в которых за ним в темноте гналось неизвестное существо.

Он заставил себя встать и принять лекарства. Глядя на различные бутылки и таблетки, хранящиеся в ванной комнате, Дженсен подумал, что с тех пор, как он живет с Джаредом, их количество значительно уменьшилось. 

Приготовив себе термос с кофе, он сел за стол, отчаянно стремясь, в конце концов, что-то написать. К сожалению, эти попытки не увенчались успехом, лишь вызвали сильное желание пойти напиться. Только попозже. Алкоголь не сочетался с его лекарствами, это он уже проходил – ничего хорошего. Поскольку он не хотел снова обзавестись этой вредной привычкой, нужно было себя сдерживать. Если бы он вспомнил, куда спрятал сигареты, то мог бы сейчас покурить. Слабая улыбка появилась на лице Дженсена, когда он подумал, что теперь мог бы спокойно курить на балконе. И, правда, сигареты стоило пойти поискать.

***

Никто о нем не знал, никто его не заметил. Засев в фургоне, скрытом огромными заснеженными елями, он смотрел в бинокль, и на лице его отражалась довольная усмешка. Его жертва курила на балконе.  
«Да, – сказал он себе, – наконец-то настало подходящее время. Этого стоило ждать».

Он готовился, планировал месяцами. Высокий широкоплечий мужчина с поджарым телом. Жесткое, даже жестокое выражение лица подчеркивали резкие черты, холодные льдисто-голубые глаза и темные, почти черные, зализанные назад волосы. Хищник, готовый поймать свою жертву. 

«Как же просто все оказалось», – подумал он и засмеялся про себя.

Несколько недель назад после снежной бури он перерезал электропровода, а затем притворился электриком, присланным для устранения неполадок. Как он и предполагал, Дженсен действительно его не узнал.

Боже, он такой доверчивый, даже не проследил за незнакомцем в собственном доме. Теперь ему были известны и расположение комнат, и системы безопасности. Кроме того, он воспользовался возможностью установить прослушку и видеонаблюдение в одной из гостиных, в кабинете Дженсена и даже в спальне. Конечно, это было рискованно, но ему удалось проскользнуть незамеченным. Он просто не мог устоять, и, черт возьми, это того стоило! Эти записи еще сильнее разожгли его желание. Сейчас его уже никто не мог остановить. Дженсен будет принадлежать ему, полностью!

Узнав о четырехдневном семинаре, куда вынужден поехать тупой дружок Дженсена, он понял – это его шанс. Разумеется, он мог бы ворваться в дом в любой день после того, как этот компьютерщик уходил на работу. Ведь он не дурак вламываться, когда они оба дома – это ненужный риск. К тому же одного рабочего дня явно не достаточно для того, что он запланировал. А вот четырех дней должно хватить.

Если он захочет, то сможет прикончить бойфренда, когда тот вернется. Он фыркнул от смеха, представив, как забавно будет увидеть выражение лица любовничка, когда тот поймет, что он сделал с Дженсеном. Четыре дня наедине с красивым мужчиной, находящимся в полной его власти. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть – подождать, пока не начнет темнеть.

От предвкушения наблюдателя охватила дрожь. Он так давно желал заполучить талантливого писателя. Раздираемый восхищением и завистью, он прочел каждый роман Дженсена и каждый его рассказ. У него ведь тоже было высшее образование, однако ему так и не удалось ничего опубликовать. Они вместе ходили в колледж, но этот смазливый болван никогда не замечал его. На лице наблюдателя застыла кривая ухмылка. Скоро, очень скоро, Дженсен не только наконец-то заметит его, но и будет полностью в его распоряжении. 

«О Боже, да, он будет моим!»

***

С наступлением темноты Дженсен почувствовал небольшое волнение, будто что-то не так, и как ни старался, не мог избавиться от ощущения беспокойства. Впервые за долгое время он остался ночевать один и, очевидно, успел отвыкнуть от одиночества. Конечно, Эклз никогда никому не признался бы в этом, потому что, во-первых, у него все еще была гордость, а во-вторых, его бойфренд и так в последнее время вел себя, словно наседка. Раньше такого не случалось, он всегда чувствовал себя дома в безопасности, ведь жил тут уже много лет.

После приступов панических атак он был в ужасном состоянии, поэтому не смог закончить колледж, и вернулся сюда, к своим родителям. Через некоторое время после его переезда они погибли в автокатастрофе. Одиночество терзало молодого парня бесконечные дни и ночи. При этом его фобия усилилась. Дженсен не мог даже выходить на собственный балкон, не говоря уже о террасе. Он лишь осторожно приоткрывал окно или дверь, но порог не переступал никогда. 

С помощью Джареда ему удалось вернуть себе немного свободы. Прошлым летом Дженсен снова отвоевал себе балкон и террасу, хоть там он и не чувствовал себя так комфортно, как на балконе, в целом было терпимо. Если же самочувствие было очень хорошим, он мог вместе с Джаредом пройтись по саду. Но, когда они попытались выйти через парадную дверь, он не смог сделать даже нескольких шагов к гаражу – сразу начал задыхаться и едва не упал. Несмотря на это, Падалеки постоянно твердил ему, что в нынешнем году Дженсен, наконец, присоединится к нему во время ежедневных пробежек. Эклз лишь слабо улыбался – Джаред был еще большим оптимистом, чем его терапевт. 

Внезапно послышался шум, а спустя несколько секунд погас свет и отключился компьютер. Дженсена окружила темнота. С учащенно бьющимся сердцем он пощелкал выключателем – безуспешно. В попытках успокоиться, он убеждал себя, что это обычное отключение электричества. В верхнем ящике письменного стола Дженсен нашел фонарик, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и отправился проверять предохранитель. «Господи, ну нельзя же быть таким трусом. Это смешно! Соберись, Эклз!»

Спускаясь вниз, он снова что-то услышал, будто кто-то крался по дому. По телу Дженсена пробежали мурашки, и он почувствовал, как его охватывает паника. Он пытался убедить себя, что это просто Алек, уже начиная понимать, что кот тут совершенно ни при чем. Эклз ощутил комок в горле и сглотнул.  
Дверь на кухню была широко открыта.

«Разве я не закрыл ее?» Дженсен не был в этом уверен.

В слабом желтом свете фонарика он заметил на полу странную лужу. Затаив дыхание, заставил себя подойти ближе, но когда понял что это, замер на месте, приглушенно вскрикнув. Фонарик выскользнул из его рук и с грохотом покатился по полу. Его тело начало трястись, все закачалось перед глазами, и он упал на колени, оглушенный ревом в ушах. Прямо перед ним лежал Алек – в луже собственной крови, с вывороченными наружу кишками. Ослепляющий страх овладел Дженсеном, но все же ему удалось взять себя в руки. Нужно было звать помощь! Звонить в полицию!

Онемевшими руками Дженсен подобрал фонарик и бросился наверх так быстро, как только мог. У него в кабинете был телефон, который работал при отключенном электричестве. Дрожащими пальцами Эклз попытался повернуть номерной диск, но понял, что и стационарный телефон отключен. Скорее всего, перерезан шнур. «Черт, только не это!» Ему нужно вызвать полицию.

Так как он никогда не выходил из дома, то у него не было и сотового. Эклз, сам не зная почему, ненавидел такие вещи. Конечно, Джаред всегда хотел, чтобы у него был мобильный, но Дженсен был неумолим. Однажды Джаред даже купил трубку, но Дженсен, уверяя, что эта штука ему не понадобится, выбросил ее. Они даже подрались из-за этого. «Боже, ну я и болван», – сердито подумал Дженсен.  
До ближайших соседей – как до луны пешком. Истерический смех вырвался из горла Дженсена, когда он осознал, что расстояние не имело значения – несколько метров или несколько километров, он все равно не сможет выйти за порог. Он был беспомощен, пойман в ловушку в собственном доме. Дженсен инстинктивно попытался спрятаться под огромным столом, свернувшись в клубок и дрожа, как в лихорадке. Его сердце бешено колотилось, почти выскакивая из груди, пока он отчаянно, но безуспешно, пытался втянуть воздух в пылающие легкие. И когда он услышал грохот выбиваемой двери, реальность вместе со способностью соображать ускользнула от него.


	2. Chapter 2

Должно быть, он отключился, но ненадолго, всего на несколько секунд. Незнакомец, после того как вышиб дверь, похоже, так и не вошел в комнату. 

«Что это?.. Кто это?.. Что ему нужно?» 

Дженсен боялся шевелиться и даже дышать. Внезапно он услышал медленно приближающиеся шаги.

Злобный голос издевался над ним:

– Где ты, Дженни? Я знаю, что ты здесь. Ты спрятался от меня? – посмеивался незнакомец. – Хочешь поиграть со мной в прятки? Тогда тебе стоит поискать более укромное местечко. 

После этих слов чьи-то ноги появились в поле зрения Дженсена. Повинуясь одним инстинктам, он со всей силы рванул вперед. От неожиданности мужчина потерял равновесие и врезался в книжную полку. Дженсен сразу бросился прочь из комнаты. Спускаясь в спешке по темной лестнице, он споткнулся, попытался было схватиться за что-то рукой, но не смог – ему удалось лишь замедлить падение. Дженсен вывихнул запястье и ушиб плечо, но в адреналиновом аффекте почти не заметил этого.

Ему нужно было оружие, что-нибудь для самозащиты. Он бросился в кухню и, стараясь не смотреть на Алека, выхватил нож из подставки.

Дженсен слышал шум наверху, надо было торопиться. Он понимал, что должен что-то придумать, составить какой-то план, но сейчас просто не был на это способен. Когда он пробирался в подвал, ноги, казалось, действовали сами по себе. Он надеялся, что ему удастся спрятаться где-то внизу и выиграть немного времени, чтобы успокоиться и подумать.

Осторожно спускаясь в темноте по крутым ступеням, Дженсен жалел о потерянном фонарике – наверно, обронил где-то в кабинете. Спустившись, он решил затаиться под лестницей. Через несколько минут его начал пробирать холод, дала о себе знать острая боль в запястье, и заныло плечо.

Эклз никак не мог придумать, что делать. И хоть он видел напавшего лишь пару секунд, сразу заметил, насколько огромен этот парень. По-настоящему огромен, даже выше чертового дылды Джареда, то есть, как минимум, дюймов на пять или шесть выше самого Дженсена. К тому же на вид незнакомец был шире в плечах и крепче. Если дойдет до драки, ему никогда не уложить этого долбанного психа, особенно сейчас, после недавних травм и потери веса. Хотя и через тысячу лет не уложить, даже если регулярно заниматься на тренажерах.

Ни одна из этих мыслей не обнадеживала.

В какой-то момент Дженсен заметил щели между деревянными ступеньками. Может, у него получится схватить этого парня за лодыжку, когда он будет спускаться по лестнице? Но чтобы столкнуть его вниз, понадобятся обе руки, а это значит, нужно отложить нож, который Дженсен сжимал так крепко, что мышцы правой руки начала сводить судорога. Он не был уверен, сможет ли сделать это с травмированными запястьем и плечом.

Впрочем, выбора у него не было.

Лицо парня казалось смутно знакомым, но Эклз не мог точно вспомнить, кто это, в отличие от мужчины, который знал не только его имя, но и, по-видимому, гораздо больше. Что ему могло понадобиться? Он пришел сюда не из-за денег, а явно из-за Дженсена. Но почему? У писателя-отшельника никогда не было врагов. Хотя и друзей у него тоже почти не было. Да, его образ жизни имел нежелательные «побочные эффекты» такого плана. Возможно, парень – какой-то безумный фанат, но Дженсен не был настолько популярным для подобного. Сколько он не прокручивал сложившуюся ситуацию в голове, идей все равно не было, поэтому Эклз решил перейти к более насущной проблеме – решить, что ему делать после того, как он столкнет психа вниз. Он ведь не сможет просто убежать из дома.

Дженсен вздохнул. Разве он сможет куда-то сбежать? И, как показал инцидент с запертой дверью его кабинета, закрытая дверь подвала не сдержит такого парня. Тем более, что задвижка все равно сломана.  
Единственный выход – пырнуть напавшего ножом. При мысли о необходимости пронзить чье-то тело металлическим предметом, желудок Дженсена непроизвольно сжался. Однако другого выхода не оставалось. Это был его единственный шанс.

***

Джаред вернулся в гостиничный номер только вечером. За этот долгий день с утомительной поездкой и еще более утомительным семинаром, он вымотался и соскучился по Дженсену. Джаред не мог дождаться, когда, наконец, услышит его голос и убедится, что с ним все в порядке. Сев на старое покрывало маленькой отельной кровати, он поставил телефон на колени. Падалеки улыбнулся, заметив, что пока он набирал номер, его сердцебиение ускорилось. Ожидание было довольно долгим, но Дженсен так и не ответил на звонок. Джаред удивился и даже немного начал волноваться, но подумал, что, возможно, Дженсен просто в душе и не слышит телефон. Падалеки решил, что тоже примет душ, а затем попробует позвонить еще раз.

Раздеваясь, Джаред вспомнил, как иногда снимал с него одежду Дженсен. Он это делал то дразняще медленно, оставляя на коже легкие поцелуи (по одному-два после каждой расстегнутой пуговицы), то не отрываясь целуя в губы, долго и глубоко, пока, наконец, рубашка не соскальзывала с плеч Джареда на пол. Падалеки улыбнулся сам себе – именно поэтому он любил застегиваться на все пуговицы.

***

Дженсен слышал передвижения незнакомца – тот все ближе подходил к двери подвала. Эклз замерз до чертиков и так сильно сжимал зубы, чтобы они не стучали, что, казалось, вот-вот сотрет в порошок собственную челюсть. Но, по крайней мере, его глаза уже привыкли к темноте.

Когда, скрипнув, открылась дверь, Дженсен трясущейся рукой проверил спрятанный за поясом джинсов нож. Темноту прорезала полоса света из дверного проема. Дженсену стало страшно. Он действительно испугался. Он дрожал от напряжения и очень надеялся, что парень не заметил его, потому что внезапное нападение было его единственным шансом.

Эклз подождал момента, когда ноги злоумышленника окажутся в пределах досягаемости, схватил двумя руками ботинок и дернул изо всех сил. Мучительная вспышка боли пронзила плечо Дженсена, но лодыжка незнакомца таки попала между двумя ступеньками, и он полетел вперед.

Дженсен выхватил нож из-за пояса и прыгнул на мужчину так быстро, как только позволило его замерзшее и ноющее от боли тело. Но все равно слишком медленно: прежде чем нож коснулся врага, Дженсен получил сильный удар ногой в грудь. Из легких вышибло воздух, и послышался отвратительный звук ломающихся костей. Упав на спину, Дженсен почувствовал головокружение и подступающую тошноту. Мучительная боль обожгла живот, но он все же нашел в себе силы развернуться и поползти вверх по лестнице. Когда он добрался до двери, незнакомец засмеялся:

– Эй, Дженни, куда это ты собрался? Хочешь сбежать?

Поднявшись на ноги, Дженсен стал наощупь продвигаться вдоль стены. Его трясло, тело покрылось холодным потом, колени подгибались, и каждый вздох причинял боль.

Сбитый с толку и растерянный Дженсен действительно не знал, что делает. Рассудок, словно зацикленный, вопил: «Прочь, прочь, прочь».

Дойдя до гостиной, Эклз понял, что потерял нож. Он снова оступился в темноте, и на этот раз уже не смог избежать падения. Падая, он зацепился за буфет и опрокинул бабушкину хрустальную вазу, которая с громким звоном разбилась о кафельный пол. Дженсен еще лежал среди осколков, когда над ним неожиданно появилась огромная фигура незнакомца. Тот довольно ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:

– Дженни, Дженни, Дженни… Разве ты еще не понял? Тебе не выбраться отсюда! 

Несмотря на сильное головокружение и врезающиеся в кожу осколки стекла, Дженсен в отчаянии отползал назад. Преступник неторопливо следовал за ним. Затем потянулся, схватил Дженсена за воротник и поднял его на ноги.

Тело пронзила столь сильная боль, что Эклз не смог сдержать крика. Псих приблизил свое лицо почти вплотную к лицу жертвы – Дженсен почувствовал его дыхание на своей коже и отвернулся. Он хотел ударить его, но руки и ноги не слушались. Он не мог бы даже стоять, если бы этот сумасшедший не удерживал его в вертикальном положении. С губ сорвался тихий жалобный скулеж.

– Что, уже все? Уже готов сдаться? Фу, Дженни, прямо как девчонка! Ну же, где твой боевой дух?!  
Незнакомец грубо толкнул Дженсена на стеклянную поверхность журнального столика, который под его тяжестью разбился вдребезги. И когда рассыпавшиеся вокруг сотни маленьких осколков вонзились в его тело, Дженсен потерял сознание.

***

Он был зол, очень зол. От злости он раздавил ботинком очки Эклза, который неподвижно лежал на полу, истекая кровью.

«Что за неуклюжая тупая шлюха?! Теперь придется его отмывать и вытягивать все эти крошечные осколки стекла. Или, по крайней мере, большую их часть – о каком удовольствии можно говорить, когда его тело облеплено этой гадостью?!»

Маленькие порезы складывались в абстрактные узоры, а кожу повсюду усеивали осколки стекла. Наверное, именно беспорядок раздражал его больше всего. Он предпочитал, чтобы все, что ему принадлежит, было аккуратным, опрятным. Беспорядок и грязь вызывали у него омерзение аж до мурашек. Теперь добыча была повреждена, но не так, как он планировал. Эклз должен был оставаться чистым и безупречным, и только ему позволено оставлять свои отметины на нем. Он хотел это сделать особым способом. И теперь, когда его планы сорвались, чувствовал, как гнев разрастается внутри, словно злокачественная опухоль.

Маньяк не хотел, чтобы неистовый гнев завладел им, ведь в приступе слепой ярости он мог просто убить свою жертву. Этого не должно было произойти. Не для того было вложено столько сил, чтобы по глупости испортить все задуманное в самом начале.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Нужно всего лишь очистить полученные Дженсеном раны. Не более. Он прекрасно знал, как это сделать, и когда закончит, кожа Эклза будет как новенькая.

Времени у него было более чем достаточно, поэтому он решил подождать, пока жертва очнется. Он хотел сперва немного развлечься, к тому же ему показалось, что играть с Дженсеном будет забавно.

Наконец, парень зашевелился и застонал. Он принял это за сигнал и опять поднял Эклза на ноги, вызвав у того очередной болезненный стон.

***

Дженсен медленно приходил в чувство – в чувство пульсирующей мучительной боли во всем теле. Когда он подсознательно попытался немного подвигаться, раздался странный шум, однако Дженсен не понял, что источником шума является он сам. Где-то в его затуманенном мозгу оставался страх. Слабое осознание того, что его жизни угрожает опасность, ускорило сердцебиение.

Что-то было ужасно неправильно.

Начали всплывать какие-то фрагменты воспоминаний. Когда же его обмякшее тело вздернули на ноги, память обрушилась на него просто лавиной. Он открыл глаза и вскрикнул: мир вокруг ходил ходуном.  
Дженсен несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подавить неожиданно подкатившую тошноту, но не смог – его вырвало. Незнакомец с отвращением оттолкнул от себя Дженсена. Стоя на четвереньках, Эклз блевал, пока не осталась только желчь. Все его тело дрожало от напряжения и боли. Он почувствовал, как что-то мокрое стекает с головы – несколько густых красных капель упало в лужу рвоты.

– Отлупить бы тебя за это!

Когда мужчина замахнулся, Дженсен вздрогнул и выставил руки над головой в оборонительном жесте. Однако удара не последовало. Ублюдок просто схватил жертву за волосы и рубашку и потащил по полу, не обращая никакого внимания на отчаянные попытки вырваться.

Он дотащил его до самой входной двери. Дженсен начал кричать, когда понял, что его хотят выгнать на улицу.

– О, нет! Нет... пожалуйста... не надо... Нееет!

Но нападавшего это не остановило: он открыл дверь и стал выталкивать свою жертву за порог дома.

– Уходи. Я тебя отпускаю, – говорил он при этом насмешливым тоном. – Если, конечно, ты способен уйти. Ну давай, вперед.

Дженсена начало трясти, дыхание сбилось и участилось. Он отчаянно пытался заползти обратно в дом, но преступник оттолкнул его еще дальше за порог и зашелся злобным смехом.

– Нет, пожалуйста... Зачем? Нет, не надо... – теперь уже едва слышно просил Дженсен. От подступивших паники и страха у него спазмировалось горло. Он больше не ощущал мороза, его кожа покрылась мурашками, глаза были широко открыты, но зрение быстро слабело.

По крайней мере, это означало, что спасительное забвение долго ждать не придется.

Приятная мелочь.

***

Выйдя из душа, Джаред уже в третий раз набрал номер Дженсена, но тот по-прежнему не отвечал. Вот теперь он серьезно забеспокоился.

«С ним что-то случилось. Это единственное возможное объяснение». Падалеки в беспокойстве расхаживал туда-сюда по небольшому отельному номеру.

«О Боже, я так и знал! Черт возьми, я знал, что вообще не должен был оставлять его, тем более у меня было плохое предчувствие». Он видел, что что-то было не так, но все же уехал, оставил Дженсена одного. Теперь он чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым. Падалеки молил Господа, чтобы с его любовником все было в порядке, чтобы нашлась какая-нибудь безобидная причина…

Джаред вспомнил, каким замкнутым был Дженсен последние несколько недель и насколько отчаявшимся иногда казался. Он очень старался помочь своему другу, но так и не смог достучаться до него. Очень больно быть настолько близко и в тоже время так далеко. 

«Господи, пожалуйста, не позволяй Дженсену совершить глупость!»

Джаред пытался не думать об этом. 

«Нет, нет, Дженсен не сделал бы этого. Он был не в таком плохом состоянии. Я бы заметил, верно? О Боже!»

Джаред постарался успокоиться и начать мыслить объективно. В конце концов, нытьем и переживаниями делу не поможешь.

С Дженсеном определенно что-то произошло, а Джаред далеко – в пяти часах езды. Нужно чтобы кто-то срочно проверил Дженсена. Он тут же подумал о Крисе и Стиве и даже успел набрать номер Кейна, когда вспомнил, что они на концерте в Нью-Джерси, причем вместе с подружками. Сейчас поблизости не было никого из друзей. Абсолютно никого, даже родственников – семья Джареда жила в Сан-Антонио, а все члены семьи Дженсена уже ушли в мир иной.

Джаред всегда считал, что затворническая жизнь – не лучшая идея, но он ничего не сделал, чтобы изменить их уклад, что теперь аукнулось большими проблемами. 

Джаред понимал, что даже сядь он сейчас в свою машину и отправься домой немедленно, будет поздно – слишком долго. А если с его партнером действительно что-то случилось? Вдруг он упал и лежит на полу беспомощный и раненый? Вдруг он... Нет, он не позволит себе думать так снова. «Дженсен не будет делать никаких глупостей. Точка».

В итоге, Джаред позвонил в полицию. Он описал ситуацию и попросил их проверить дом, однако как он ни пытался объяснить, что это действительно не похоже на Дженсена, не отвечать на его звонки, и что, нет, он не истерик, и что, да, это серьезная проблема, они, кажется, так и не поняли всю серьезность ситуации.

Джаред продолжал метаться по номеру, чувствуя, что скоро протопчет в полу дырку. Потом он все-таки остановился и решил, что нужно возвращаться домой прямо сейчас. 

Даже сидя за рулем, он продолжал звонить в полицию, пока не достал их настолько, что они согласились отправить патрульную машину. Но только для того, чтобы он, наконец, перестал им трезвонить.

***

Очнувшись в этот раз, Дженсен обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться, а все тело жутко болит. Тихий стон сорвался с его губ. Он слышал голос, но его разум отказывался понимать слова. Что-то кольнуло его в правую руку, будто укусило насекомое. Он пытался дернуть рукой или ударить, чтобы прогнать это, но захват вокруг его запястий только затягивался, продолжая причинять боль. Дженсен извивался и стонал, но это не прекращалось.

Через некоторое время острая боль перешла на левую руку и кисть. Он постепенно начал вспоминать, что же произошло. Сердце Дженсена бешено забилось в груди, но он не решался открыть глаза, слишком боясь того, что может увидеть. 

Эклз понял, что ноги его связаны, а левое запястье привязано к изголовью, из-за чего плечо больно вывернуто. Когда же он обнаружил, что рубашки на нем вовсе нет, снова почувствовал приступ паники.  
Приоткрыв глаза, он часто заморгал, ослепленный ярким светом. К тому же без очков все казалось размытым.

«Снова слаб и беспомощен».

Эклз узнал пуловер, который натянул мужчина – это был один из джаредовых. Должно быть, он переоделся, пока Дженсен был в отключке. Мысль об этом невероятно встревожила его, задела что-то в глубине души.

– Кто ты?.. Ч-что тебе надо? З-зачем ты это со мной делаешь? 

– Ого, сколько у тебя вопросов! Ты что, действительно меня не помнишь? Ну да, думаю, нет. Ну и ладно… Я сейчас пытаюсь повынимать осколки стекла из твоей кожи.

– Что?..

– Как для писателя, ты не слишком красноречив.

Когда Дженсен снова начал метаться, мужчина так сильно прижал его рукой, что наверняка должны были появиться синяки. 

– Эй, не шевелись! Как, по-твоему, я могу закончить, если ты постоянно ерзаешь?

– Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

– Ха! Нет. И не подумаю, – он снова принялся выковыривать стекло из руки Дженсена.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?

– Увидишь. У меня на тебя большие планы.

– Но почему?

– С чего ты взял, что я тебе отвечу?

– Я...

– Заткнись! Или хочешь еще огрести? – он бросил на Дженсена холодный беспощадный взгляд.

Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь. Они оба замерли.

Парень сжал своей огромной ручищей горло Дженсена и грозно спросил:

– Кто это?

– Я... пожалуйста, отпусти… пожалуйста. 

– Кто. За. Дверью? Отвечай! – он сжал шею Дженсена немного сильнее.  
Тот хрипел и с трудом выдавливал слова:

– Я... я н-не знаю. Я, правда... Пожалуйста, прекрати... понятия не... Я не могу дышать... пожалу... – Эклз задыхался.

– Ладно, – злоумышленник перестал его душить, завел опухшую правую руку Дженсена за голову и привязал рядом с левой. Затем запихнул ему в рот какую-то тряпку.

Эклз пытался отвернуться, но мужчина быстро обмотал его рот другим куском ткани и завязал узлом на затылке. Затем снял перчатки и ушел, оставляя извивающегося и вырывающегося изо всех сил Дженсена одного.

***

Сыпля проклятиями, он подошел к двери и посмотрел на экран видеонаблюдения. Копы! И двое из них прямо на пороге!

В дверь снова позвонили, на этот раз настойчивее. Он глубоко вдохнул, поправил одежду, и только потом открыл дверь.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Эклз. Простите за беспокойство, – произнес высокий полицейский.

– Добрый вечер, господа. Чем могу вам помочь? – после этих слов он сменил любопытство на лице легким подобием беспокойства. – Что-то случилось? О Боже, что-то с Джаредом? Он в порядке?

– Гм, да. С ним все хорошо. На самом деле это он волновался о вас. Он сказал, что несколько раз пытался дозвониться, но вы не отвечали на звонки, поэтому он позвонил в местный полицейский участок и попросил, чтобы мы проверили, все ли у вас нормально.

– Вот как? Ну, видите – я в порядке. Просто пару часов был в подвале, разбирал кое-какие вещи. Возможно, он тогда и звонил, а может, когда я принимал душ. Боже, он такой паникер! Простите, пожалуйста, за беспокойство.

– Хорошо, что никто не пострадал, – сказал уже другой коп, более низкий и коренастый. – Только, мистер Эклз, обязательно ответьте на следующий звонок. Приятного вечера.

– Спасибо. Вам также, офицеры.

***

Ноги Дженсена были связаны, но не привязаны к стойке кровати, поэтому он придвинулся как можно ближе к изголовью, чтобы хоть немного ослабить крепления на запястьях. Веревки уже до крови разодрали кожу, но ему было все равно. Он продолжал растягивать и проворачивать их, пока не освободил одну руку. Затем быстро развязал другую, распутал веревку на лодыжках, вытащил кляп.  
И услышал шаги на лестнице.

Дженсен вскочил с кровати и быстро схватил лежащую рядом с камином кочергу. Мертвой хваткой сжав железяку, он поспешил притаиться у открытой двери. Как раз вовремя. Мужчина вошел в комнату, и Дженсен со всей силы треснул его по голове. Верзила повалился на пол, и из раны на его лбу красными ручейками потекла кровь на серовато-белый ковер.

Несколько секунд Дженсен не мог сдвинуться с места. Он просто стоял и смотрел на человека, истекающего кровью на полу его спальни. Неподвижного. Мертвого?

Кочерга выпала из его дрожащих рук. Эклз не проверил, есть ли у преступника пульс. Он знал, что должен, но не решился. Дженсен хотел только сбежать отсюда, от всей этой ситуации.  
Но ведь он затворник.

И он подумал, что те, кто звонил в дверь, не могли уйти далеко. Возможно, они даже еще не уехали.  
«Помощь! Так близко, так близко!»

Дженсен помчался вниз по лестнице, открыл дверь и остановился как вкопанный. Порог! Неужели он думал, что на этот раз у него получится? Но он должен был, просто обязан. Это ведь его единственный шанс.

Он увидел полицейскую машину – патрульную машину, ура! – она уже уезжала. 

«Нет, нет, стойте. Вот дерьмо, пожалуйста, не уезжайте. О Господи!»

И тогда он побежал, побежал что есть силы. На мороз. Без рубашки и обуви.

«Господи, пожалуйста, пусть они остановятся! Пусть заметят меня и остановятся... О Боже, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...»

Но они не заметили.

Не остановили автомобиль, ни когда он неистово размахивал одной, не пострадавшей, рукой, ни когда орал, что было мочи.


	3. Chapter 3

Дженсен упал на колени.

Он был в отчаянии. Его сильно знобило, и он почувствовал приближение нового приступа паники. Эклз понимал, что должен двигаться, но замер на месте, не в силах идти ни вперед, ни назад. Его руки и ноги онемели, и нужно было вернуться в дом, если он не хотел тут окончательно замерзнуть. Впервые в жизни он боялся оставаться в своем собственном доме.

Дженсен дышал поверхностно и часто, перед глазами уже начинал появляться туман. Но все же ему кое-как удалось добраться обратно к особняку. Оказавшись внутри, Эклз прислонился к стене прихожей, стараясь восстановить контроль над своим дыханием.

Через несколько минут его состояние заметно улучшилось, он немного успокоился. Этого было достаточно – вряд ли ему могло стать значительно лучше. Дженсен не чувствовал пальцев ног, и, сняв промокшие носки, стал растирать пальцы. Он понимал, что просто пытается отсрочить неизбежное – нужно было проверить, что с тем психом.

Эклз буквально заставил себя подняться по лестнице. Он боялся того, что мог застать в спальне, или хуже того – не застать.

«А что если он не умер?»

Его сердце бешено колотилось, почти выпрыгивало из груди.

Преступника в спальне не было. Единственное что свидетельствовало о случившемся – пятна крови на полу. 

«Нет, нет-нет-нет...» – бормотал Эклз, пятясь из комнаты.

Внезапно этот урод появился в дверях ванной. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, разгневанным.  
– Дженни! Сопляк чертов! 

«О Боже, нет!» 

Дженсен развернулся и, почти падая, рванул вниз по ступенькам. Парень не спеша последовал за ним.  
Эклз снова выскочил на улицу, где вполне вероятно мог погибнуть, однако то, что псих мог с ним сделать, пугало намного больше. Его дыхание опять участилось, и закружилась голова. Несмотря на боль в ребрах, Дженсен побежал в направлении близлежащего леса. Он не хотел, чтобы его вновь схватил этот ненормальный.

Двигаясь по пересеченной местности, он трижды падал, но каждый раз заставлял себя подняться и бежать дальше. Тем не менее, Дженсен вскоре снова упал и довольно неудачно – он кубарем скатился с холма и врезался в ствол дерева. Чтобы сдержать крик и перетерпеть боль, он скрутился в клубок.  
– Эй, Дженни.

«О, нет! Черт!..»

Дженсен пытался отползти, но израненное тело не слушалось.

– Господи, Джен. Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь сбежать? Посмотри на себя! Ты только еще больше навредил себе! – говорил псих, медленно приближаясь.

– Нет... нет... пожалуйста, – голос Дженсена сорвался.

Незнакомец склонился над сгорбленной фигурой. Эклз попытался отвернуться, но мужчина потянулся за ним. Его губы щекотали ухо жертвы, когда он шептал:

– Что, страшно?

После этих слов он лизнул ухо Дженсена.

Дженсен замолотил руками и ногами и смог немного отклониться.

– Ты! Ты больной ублюдок!

Преступник рассмеялся, а потом вдруг резко замолчал. Выражение его лица стало злобным, и он наотмашь ударил Эклза. Голова Дженсена запрокинулась назад, а во рту появился медный привкус.  
– Это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать?

Эклз снова попытался отодвинуться, но мешало дерево. Нападавший повернул Дженсена, усадил спиной к стволу, вызвав очередной вскрик боли, а затем оседлал его бедра.

– Я задал тебе вопрос! – он схватил Эклза за грудки и встряхнул. – Это. Все. Что. Ты. Хочешь. Сказать. Мне?

Дженсен не хотел еще больше выводить из себя этого психа, поэтому слабо кивнул.  
– Я не слышу! – проорал он, забрызгивая слюной лицо Дженсена. 

Эклз сжал челюсти и отвел взгляд, признавая поражение. 

– Д-да.

– Молодец.

Мужчина схватил жертву за волосы и потянул голову назад. Он погладил лицо и шею, а потом с силой надавил ладонью на кадык. Дженсен уворачивался и отбивался, но все без толку. Незнакомец с шумом втянул воздух, обнюхивая его шею, слизнул кровь с прокушенной нижней губы Эклза и потерся о его пах. 

Дженсен хотел остановить этого сумасшедшего, отпихнуть, в крайнем случае, отвернуться – сделать хоть что-то, но, придавленный весом сидящего на нем мужчины, не мог ни двигаться, ни дышать.

– Нет, перестань. 

– Ооо, Дженни, не будь таким занудой, – усмехнулся выродок. – Веселье только начинается, – прошептал он Дженсену на ухо, а затем стал грубо целовать его, стараясь протолкнуть язык в его рот.  
Эклз сопротивлялся, изо всех сил сжимая губы. Его дыхание стало быстрым, прерывистым, а к горлу подкатила тошнота. 

Неожиданно мужчина остановился и немного откинулся назад, продолжая удерживать левую руку на шее Дженсена. 

– Знаешь, у нас еще есть не сведенные счеты. Ты же не думал, что удар кочергой останется безнаказанным, правда? 

Дженсен попытался поднять руки в оборонительном жесте.

– Пожалуйста, не надо... 

– Заткнись!

Незнакомец перехватил и отвел запястья Дженсена одной рукой, а ребром другой нанес резкий рубящий удар по гортани.

Пораженный ужасной болью, Дженсен не мог ни вдохнуть, ни вскрикнуть. Он слабел от отупляющей тихой агонии, и вскоре снова погрузился во тьму.

***

Джареду позвонили из полиции и сообщили, что они уже проверили Дженсена – с ним оказалось все в порядке. Совсем не убежденный в этом Падалеки пытался дозвониться ему снова и снова, но трубку все равно никто не брал.

Джаред нигде не останавливался. Он должен был только ехать, ведь ничего другого в данной ситуации предпринять не мог. Единственное, что ему оставалось – держаться за руль. 

Он запутался. 

Если с Дженсеном все в порядке, то почему он не отвечает? Должна быть причина.

Падалеки опять позвонил в полицию, уточняя, уверены ли они, что адрес был правильный, потому что его бойфренд все еще не берет трубку. Они попытались снова заверить его, что все хорошо, но он никак не мог успокоиться. «А что если что-то случилось с телефоном?» Еще одна причина, чтобы ехать домой, потому что Дженсен не смог бы даже позвать на помощь, если бы что-то произошло.

Джаред спросил у копа, проверяли ли они исправность телефона Дженсена.

Полицейский начал раздражаться. Он повторил, что Дженсен был в порядке, и посоветовал Джареду прекратить волноваться. Затем пробормотал предположение, что, возможно, Дженсен просто не хочет с ним разговаривать, и прежде чем Джаред успел возмущенно заорать в ответ, прервал связь. 

Разочаровано вскрикнув, Падалеки отшвырнул телефон на пассажирское сиденье.

Джаред знал, что это бесполезно. Они не поймут. Он сам должен позаботиться о Дженсене. С другой стороны, возможно, он действительно слишком эмоционально реагирует, может, офицер прав, и ему стоит перестать тревожиться. Но интуиция подсказывала обратное. Джаред знал, что не сможет успокоиться, пока не увидит здорового и невредимого Дженсена собственными глазами.

Мама всегда говорила, что у него хорошая интуиция, и это было правдой. Большинство решений он принимал сердцем, а не головой. Например, чем он хочет заниматься в жизни или где работать после окончания учебы. Программирование всегда было его коньком, и он мог бы получать кучу денег, если бы устроился в большую компанию, но вместо этого он решил работать в маленькой фирме, принадлежащей его другу.

Стив вырос с ним по соседству, и, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, они были очень близки – как братья. Стив был первым, кому Джаред признался в своей ориентации, и друг от него не отвернулся. Напротив, всегда прикрывал.

В старших классах Джаред играл в группе Стива. Честно говоря, барабанщиком он был хреновым, и Стиву частенько приходилось защищать его от нападок остальных членов группы. 

Даже после того, как Стив уехал в колледж, они не потеряли связь. И хотя они редко виделись, все же оставались лучшими друзьями, так что Джареду казалось само собой разумеющимся поехать работать к черту на кулички в небольшую малоизвестную компанию его приятеля. 

И он снова оказался прав.

Если бы не эта работа, Джаред никогда бы не встретил Дженсена.

_**Три года назад** _

Джаред только что закончил разбираться с проблемой в новой системе безопасности. Это был его первый проект, с тех пор как несколько недель назад он начал тут работать. День удался, подумал он про себя и широко улыбнулся, когда к нему подошел Стив.

– Эй, Джаред. Вижу, ты сияешь, как медный таз, и знаешь, я тут подумал, что сейчас как раз подходящий момент попросить тебя об одном одолжении. 

– Выкладывай, – сказал Джаред, продолжая улыбаться. 

– У Криса есть друг – Дженсен. Так вот, у него какие-то неполадки с компьютером. Это срочно, потому что он писатель и комп ему необходим, как воздух. Я подумал, может, ты сходишь и починишь? Можешь уйти сегодня пораньше. Да хоть прямо сейчас, а?

– Да, конечно. Я как раз закончил. Как его зовут? Джейсон?

– Дженсен. Дженсен Эклз. И спасибо, дружище, ты меня очень выручишь. 

– Да не вопрос. Слушай, мне его имя кажется знакомым. Это, случайно, не он написал бестселлер или что-то в этом роде?

– Эээ… Кажется, его весьма ценят в литературных и научных кругах, но нельзя сказать, что на него высокий спрос среди широкой публики. Ну, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. 

– Звучит неплохо, – Падалеки немного помолчал, а затем засмеялся: – Тогда получается, что на меня спрос выше. 

– Возможно.

– Эй! – стукнул его Джаред.

– Ай! – возмутился Стив, потирая руку. – Чувак, не наезжай на меня за то, что сам же и ляпнул! – и добавил, – Он не напыщенный самовлюбленный придурок. Дженсен действительно хороший парень, а Крис вообще к нему относится, как к младшему брату.

– Значит, он где-то моего возраста? 

– Да, кажется, твоего. А может, года на два старше. 

– А не слишком ли он молод для писателя?

– А я знаю? Говорят, он опубликовал свою первую книгу еще в школе.

– Ясно. Стив, вы это специально подстроили?

Тот закатил глаза.

– Боже, Джаред, парень сейчас на стенку полезет, потому что его компьютер объявил забастовку. Просто помоги ему.

– Значит, и правда подстроили. Я же тебя знаю, Стив.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, а затем начал оправдываться. – Слушай, Джаред, у Дженсена действительно проблемы с компьютером, и когда Крис позвонил мне, я подумал, что неплохо бы попросить тебя ему помочь. Мне в самом деле сегодня некогда, ты ведь сам знаешь. – Он замолчал, а потом еле слышно пробормотал: – Ээ, нуияподумалчтоонтебепонравится. 

– Ха! Я так и знал!

– Да, а теперь вали уже! Брысь! 

Выйдя на подъездную дорожку дома писателя, Джаред аж присвистнул. Дом был огромен – настоящий особняк. Он практически излучал состоятельность. Может быть, Дженсен все-таки написал бестселлер?  
Падалеки надавил кнопку звонка и стал ждать. Он не нервничал, но ему определенно было любопытно посмотреть на Дженсена. Какой он?

В конце концов, дверь стала открываться. Медленно, почти осторожно. Открыв ее совсем немного, бледного вида мужчина обеспокоено осведомился: 

– Я могу вам помочь?

– Да. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки. Мой друг Стив сказал, что у вас какие-то проблемы с компьютером? Вы ведь Дженсен Эклз, так? 

– Да это я, – Дженсен поспешно пригласил его внутрь и очень быстро захлопнул за ним дверь.

Джаред подумал, что такое поведение немного странно, но вскоре отвлекся на самого Дженсена. Еще когда тот забирал у Джареда пальто и вешал на крючок, Падалеки заметил, насколько Дженсен привлекателен. «Нет, привлекателен – не то слово, этот парень настоящий красавчик», думал Джаред, разглядывая Дженсена. Даже его неестественная бледность не портила красоты.

– Слава Богу! Спасибо, что пришел помочь мне. Мой компьютер выводит меня из себя! Да, и если не возражаешь, зови меня Дженсен, ладно? 

– Ага, не вопрос. 

«Боже, у него самые красивые зеленые глаза, какие я когда-либо видел. Черт, у него даже веснушки есть!»

– Очень приятно, Джаред, – писатель протянул ему руку. Падалеки пожал ее.

«Боже, его руки такие изящные!» 

У Джареда кругом шла голова, и приходилось с усилием выдавливать из себя каждое слово.  
– И мне очень приятно. Эээ, Дженсен.

«Да что ж за нафиг, тебе уже не пятнадцать! Возьми себя в руки!»

Их рукопожатие длилось немного дольше обычного, но именно Дженсен разрушил момент – отдернул руку, отвернулся и, будто застеснявшись, опустил глаза. Но он продолжал улыбаться, а его щеки горели румянцем.

Джаред откашлялся. 

– Итак, ээм... Где твой комп? Наверно, пора приступить к работе. 

– О, да, конечно. Он наверху, в моем кабинете. Если ты не против... пойдем, я покажу.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джаред старался не слишком сильно пялиться на маячившую перед ним задницу Дженсена. Он прикусил губу и заставил себя сконцентрировать внимание на том, что рассказывал парень о неисправностях компьютера.

– ...а потом жжжик. Синий экран. Вот так. И он вообще перестал реагировать. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь данные восстановить. В последнее время я забывал делать резервные копии.

– Да, разумеется. Я сделаю все, что смогу. Обещаю. 

С этими словами они дошли до кабинета Дженсена.

Хозяин дома предложил приготовить кофе и Джаред согласился, а к тому времени, как Дженсен вернулся с подносом, проблема была уже решена.

Джаред остался в гостях на весь день.

Время бежало очень быстро. Они болтали, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, до самого вечера. Когда Джаред увидел, что уже почти восемь часов, ему стало неудобно, что он отнял у Дженсена так много времени.

– Ох, я и не думал, что уже так поздно! Прости, наверное, я уже пойду. 

– Нет, не извиняйся. Было очень приятно поболтать с тобой. Мне понравилось. 

Падалеки поднялся с дивана. 

– Да, мне тоже, – Джаред сделал паузу. – Я хотел бы увидеться с тобой снова. Может… может, давай сходим в кино? Или куда-нибудь еще? Эм, я имею в виду… Вместе, – Джаред мысленно ругал себя за такой внезапный приступ застенчивости, словно он был глупым подростком.

Лицо Дженсена прямо сияло, но только до того момента, когда Джаред заговорил о кино.

– Знаешь, Джаред... Я бы очень хотел, но, к сожалению, не могу.

Джаред погрустнел.

– А, понятно. Ничего. Может быть, в другой раз. 

Дженсен уткнулся взглядом в пол и перестал улыбаться. Ему не стоило заставлять Джареда упрекать себя. Вероятно, он неверно истолковал ситуацию, все совсем не так, как ему показалось, Дженсен просто старался быть вежливым.

– Мне пора, – Джаред развернулся и направился к выходу.

Эклз молча последовал за ним. Когда Джаред надел пальто, Дженсен попытался что-то сказать, но Джаред остановил его.

– Нет. Не надо. Не нужно объяснять. Я понимаю. Все нормально. Правда. Я приятно провел время и... 

– Нет. Джаред, ты не понимаешь, – перебил его Дженсен. – Пожалуйста, позволь я объясню, ведь я действительно хотел бы увидеть тебя снова. Пожалуйста.

– Правда? Ну, хорошо… 

– Я не выхожу из дома. Я… – Дженсен тяжело выдохнул. – Это трудно объяснить. Господи… Короче говоря, ты можешь прийти в любое время, когда захочешь, я… просто я не могу никуда пойти с тобой.  
– То есть… Это значит, ты не можешь выйти из дома?

– Есть такая штука, называется агорафобия. Это означает, что я не могу выходить на улицу.   
– Никогда? Ты никогда не выходишь на улицу? 

– Да. Никогда, – Дженсен опустил глаза и стал нервно теребить пальцы рук.

– Ого, – удивился Джаред, но быстро пришел в себя. – Ну, так когда мне прийти? Как насчет завтра?

Дженсен в удивлении поднял глаза на Джареда. 

– Да, – затем с улыбкой добавил: – Завтра было бы здорово. 

– Договорились, я принесу DVD. Увидимся завтра. 

– Ага, до завтра. 

Когда Джаред вернулся домой, он принялся рыскать по Интернету в поисках «агорачего-то-там» и заказал в электронном магазине все имеющиеся в продаже романы Дженсена.

Он уже потерял голову.

На следующий день в восемь вечера Джаред стоял у двери Дженсена с DVD (он принес для просмотра остросюжетный фильм, надеясь, что не ошибся в выборе), а также с попкорном и пивом. Он купил обыкновенное и безалкогольное, так как ему еще нужно было потом ехать домой – Джаред был джентльменом, и не рассчитывал остаться. По крайней мере, он сам себя уверил в этом.

Дверь открылась так же осторожно, как и накануне.

– Привет, – тихо поздоровался Дженсен.

– Привет.

Теперь Падалеки знал, чего Дженсен боялся, поэтому быстро перешагнул порог и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Он протянул ему свой пакет. 

– У меня есть «Перевозчик», попкорн и пиво. Я надеюсь, подойдет.

– Да, замечательно, – сказал Дженсен, забирая пакет из рук Джареда.

Эклз был одет в облегающую черную водолазку и плотно сидящие джинсы, что вызвало у Джареда абсолютно несвоевременную реакцию.

Пока Падалеки снимал пальто и шапку, Дженсен наполнил миску с попкорном и крикнул:   
– Тебе обычное пиво или безалкогольное? 

– Безалкогольное, – ответил Джаред, проходя в огромную кухню.

Оставив две бутылки, Дженсен загрузил остальные в холодильник.

Джаред взял попкорн и прошел в гостиную. Он заметил, что Эклз и себе выбрал безалкогольное пиво, но ничего не сказал на этот счет. Как знать, возможно, будет лучше, если они оба останутся трезвыми.  
Дженсен включил DVD и спросил: 

– Ну, как прошел день?

Падалеки был слишком занят рассматриванием Дженсена и пропустил вопрос.  
– Джаред? 

– А? Ах да, извини, отвлекся.

«Блин! Ну, я и мудак!»

– Ничего, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ты устал? 

«Вовсе нет!» 

– Немного.

Дженсен сел рядом. Когда начался фильм, он устроился поудобней, потянув колени поближе к груди.  
Через некоторое время Джаред начал ласкать волосы Дженсена. На ощупь они были мягкие, и ему захотелось узнать, как они пахнут. Эклз немного поерзал, и Джаред закинул руку ему на плечо. Тот прижался еще ближе, прислонив голову к груди Джареда. Волосы Дженсена пахли сандалом с ноткой лимона. Джаред вдохнул глубже и уловил еще какой-то аромат. «Такой приятный».

Так они и сидели, причем время от времени Джаред поглаживал руку Дженсена.

Чуть позже Эклз обернулся, отстраняясь от дивана и груди Джареда. Их взгляды встретились вновь. Дженсен облизал губы и закрыл глаза, когда Падалеки коснулся ладонью его лица и поцеловал. Нерешительно. Осторожно. Дженсен практически растворился в нем, издавая мягкие хныкающие звуки, и Джаред жадно выпил их все.

И возбудился до безумия. 

Поцелуй становился более глубоким, более настойчивым, более требовательным. Их языки сплетались, исследуя жаркие рты, поглаживая губы. Потребность друг в друге стала сильнее необходимости дышать.  
Джаред застонал и просунул руки под свитер Дженсена, погладил нежную кожу, извлекая еще больше чувственных вздохов. Он притянул Дженсена ближе, усадил к себе на колени. Эклз начал облизывать и покусывать его шею, и Джаред едва не кончил только от этого.

Лежащие рядом диванные подушки немного прогнулись, а затем раздался мяукающий звук, который испугал их обоих.

– Эй, Алек, – хриплым голосом произнес Дженсен. Он повернулся к Джареду, смотрящему на него темными от возбуждения глазами. Зрачки были сильно расширены, оставляя видным только край зеленой радужки.  
Дженсен прочистил горло. 

– Джаред, познакомься с моим котом Алеком. 

Затем он поднялся с ног Джареда и, прежде чем снова сесть, взял кота на руки. К недовольству Джареда, он сел рядом, а не обратно на его колени.

Как бы там ни было, он все равно потискал кота.

Они досматривали фильм, а Дженсен так и остался сидеть поодаль даже после того, как кот убежал. Тем не менее, перед уходом Джареда Дженсен согласился встретиться с ним еще, и они снова поцеловались.

«Ну не могло же быть так плохо, – молча ободрял себя Джаред. – Может, он просто не дает на первом свидании».

Несколько дней спустя Дженсен приготовил для него ужин.

Джаред захватил с собой вино, но не слишком удивился, когда Эклз отказался, объяснив, что оно не совместимо с его лекарствами. Джаред не стал открывать бутылку, он вообще убрал ее со стола.  
А после ужина они занимались сексом.

Это было странно и неуклюже, но все равно хорошо. Словно они оба несколько разучились. Джаред решил, что им будет над чем поработать.

Следующие несколько недель Падалеки проводил время либо у Дженсена, либо за чтением его книг.

**_Сейчас_ **

Заметив заправку, Джаред остановился пополнить бак и выпить кофе. Много кофе.

Он больше не пытался дозвониться Дженсену.


	4. Chapter 4

  


Джаред допил кофе, смял бумажный стаканчик и выбросил в урну. Промахнулся, но ему было все равно.  
Скользнув обратно на водительское сидение, Джаред решил больше не останавливаться до самого дома. Уверенно повернув ключ в замке зажигания, вскоре он остался один на один с уходящим в бесконечность темным пустынным шоссе. Из динамиков, включенных почти на полную мощность, орала Metallica, но ничто не могло заглушить громкий стук обеспокоенного сердца Джареда.

Когда Дженсену было девять лет, его старший брат утонул в озере возле дома. Эклз, должно быть, это видел, но не мог вспомнить. Никогда не мог.

Джаред не знал, почему думал об этом сейчас. Его мозг вызывал в памяти все фрагменты и эпизоды, касающиеся Дженсена. Например, как сложные вещи стали правильными с той поры, когда они стали жить вместе.

Джаред много читал о тревожных расстройствах – симптомы, причины, этиология, лечение, и имел общее представление о том, какой будет их совместная жизнь. Однако пока ему не пришлось сталкиваться со всем этим ежедневно, он не понимал, что в действительности означает для них болезнь Дженсена. У них никогда не будет возможности пойти вместе выпить пива, поесть в ресторане или просто прогуляться, а съездить вдвоем в отпуск тем более. Вещи, которые были «нормальными» и само собой разумеющимися для других пар, им были недоступны. И не могли стать доступными, наверное, уже никогда.

У Дженсена в ванной был целый шкафчик таблеток: психотропные препараты для борьбы с тревогой и депрессией, транквилизаторы, снотворное, стимуляторы, болеутоляющие средства, антациды. И он принимал их все. Жуть.

Дело было не в том, что его любовник практически постоянно сидел на наркотиках, и даже не в бесчисленных побочных эффектах, которые вызвали таблетки, включая сексуальное нежелание и бессилие. Нет, он не мог выдержать того, что происходило с Дженсеном. Не только с его угасающим телом – от лекарств и болезни постепенно исчезал «настоящий» Дженсен.

Он не ждал, что проблемы его партнера растворятся в воздухе, как только появится Джаред в сверкающих доспехах – ну, может, немножко надеялся на это, или, по крайней мере, недооценивал негативные последствия агорафобии Дженсена. Так что, да, Падалеки весьма сомневался, сможет ли он так жить, даже если их любовь будет очень сильной. Одной любви ведь не достаточно.

Психотерапевт Дженсена все это время занимался только тем, что выписывал ему лекарства, не более. Поэтому Джаред старался убедить Эклза сменить врача, и снова попытаться улучшить свое состояние. Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Дженсен поддался на уговоры – он уже не верил, что что-нибудь или кто-нибудь действительно сможет ему помочь.

Когда две трети лекарств отменили, признав опасными и ненужными, а терапевтические сеансы начали давать эффект, Джаред почти перестал сомневаться в их совместном будущем. И хотя они, вероятно, никогда не смогут вести «нормальный» образ жизни, Джаред знал, что на самом деле сможет так жить, потому что теперь они боролись с болезнью Эклза вдвоем.

***

Дженсен проснулся от приступа надсадного кашля.

«Больно».

Было больно везде.

Он хрипел, изо всех сил стараясь втянуть больше воздуха в легкие, при этом горло саднило и болело. Поерзав, Дженсен понял, что его запястья и лодыжки привязаны к кровати. Паника нарастала, он потянул веревки, но боль лишь усилилась.

В конце концов, Дженсен открыл глаза – все расплывалось. Он был дезориентирован и не мог думать сквозь туман в голове.

Эклз снова почувствовал чужое присутствие.  
«Черт! Снова он!» 

Дженсен резко пришел в себя. Он с трудом повернул голову – шею сковала пульсирующая боль – и слабо застонал.

– Ну вот, а я уже думал, что придется начинать без тебя. Было бы досадно.

Дженсен хотел сопротивляться, сказать или сделать что-то, однако как он ни старался, кроме невнятного хриплого мычания, больше ничего не смог произнести. 

– Знаешь, Дженсен, когда мы учились в колледже, я так восхищался тобой. Поклонялся тебе. А ты… Тебе было наплевать. Ты никогда не замечал меня. 

Злоумышленник подошел к прикроватной тумбочке. Дженсен потянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там, но незнакомец загородил собой обзор.

Когда он обернулся, Дженсен увидел в его руках лезвие. Дрожа от ужаса, он задергал веревки и замотал головой. 

«Нет, нет, черт… Нееет».

Он хотел кричать, но не мог.

– Если бы ты только взглянул на меня, если бы увидел меня. Я бы все для тебя сделал. Абсолютно все.  
Он склонился над своей жертвой, опустил нож и начал разрезать джинсы.

– Теперь ты больше не сможешь меня игнорировать. 

Хриплое дыхание Эклза участилось. Он опять зашелся в кашле, да так сильно, что его тело стало трястись. Ублюдок подождал, пока приступ прекратится, и продолжил начатое «дело». Очень аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапать кожу Дженсена, так как тот крутился, пытаясь вырваться из своих оков.  
Преступник отшвырнул разрезанные брюки и наклонился ближе. Его горячее дыхание обжигало ухо жертвы, когда он угрожающе шептал: 

– Я собираюсь получить то, что принадлежит мне, Дженни. И ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.

По виску Дженсена скатилась слеза, и псих поймал ее языком. 

– М-м. Так сладко, – сказал он, облизывая губы. – Даже твои слезы для меня, как сахар. 

Затем он двумя плавными движениями разрезал боксеры и тоже отбросил их в сторону. Дженсен зажмурился, сгорая от стыда и страха. Его полностью обнаженное тело дрожало под изучающим взглядом маньяка.

– Ты такой симпатичный, Дженни. Такой красивый… слишком красивый. Особенный.

Псих медленно водил лезвием по телу своей жертвы, следуя за ним языком, оставляя влажную дорожку от слюны. Он начал со щек Дженсена, потом прошелся вниз по невидимой линии, пересекающей горло и грудь. Покружил вокруг сосков, царапая их чувствительную кожу. Маньяк с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы при виде темно-красных капель, проступивших на белоснежной, веснушчатой коже. Затем он спустился ниже, на живот, остановился возле пупка и окунул в него кончик ножа, от чего пресс Дженсена непроизвольно вздрогнул. Потом лезвие направилось к завитым волоскам на его лобке.

Преступник застонал от удовольствия, когда проводил ножом вокруг мягкого пениса Дженсена. Эклз боялся вздохнуть, отчаянно пытаясь лежать неподвижно, но не мог заставить мышцы перестать мелко подрагивать. 

– Теперь ты мой, и я хочу сделать тебя идеальным, – бормотал псих, касаясь кожи на внутренней поверхности бедер Дженсена. 

На секунду он остановился, а затем сделал глубокий порез, вызвав сдавленный вскрик. Он слизал кровь и двинулся дальше. 

Безумец выполнял свое «дело» тщательно и сосредоточено. Ему было очень важно, чтобы порезы были точными. Он неустанно вырезал узоры на бедрах, руках и груди Дженсена. Руны, знаки, круги, истинное значение которых было понятно лишь ему одному. Большинство порезов были мелкими, но некоторые – глубокими и сильно кровоточащими. Вскоре белая простыня, на которой лежал Дженсен, пропиталась кровью. 

Эклз тихо всхлипывал, а по щекам градом катились слезы.

«Джей, Джей... Господи... Я хочу сдохнуть... Джей...»

В конце концов, псих закончил и отложил нож. Затем он разделся, лег рядом с Дженсеном и принялся его облизывать, размазывая, смешивая кровь и слезы. Волны озноба пробегали по телу Дженсена, когда липкое месиво из крови и слюны начало подсыхать.

– Ты такой вкусный. Так хорошо.

Вдруг он поднялся, и Дженсен осторожно приоткрыл глаза, желая узнать, что делает этот урод.  
Но тут же пожалел об этом. 

Пистолет!

Ублюдок схватил с тумбочки пистолет.

Через несколько секунд он снова стал забираться на кровать. Опираясь на локоть, он вытянулся рядом с Дженсеном. Затем поднес пистолет к виску писателя.

– Н-нет... Пожалуйста… Нет, – умолял Дженсен. 

Его губы шевелились, но фактически из его горла не вылетало ни звука.

Так же, как и лезвием, псих начал исследовать тело Дженсена пистолетом. Он поводил стволом по голове своей жертвы, по скулам и губам, а затем жестко втолкнул его в рот. Ствол оружия стучал по зубам, раздирал нёбо, оставляя на языке ужасающий вкус крови и металла.

Медленными томными движениями маньяк начал тереться о тело своей жертвы, толкаясь твердым членом в пах Дженсена и постепенно ускоряя темп.

Взведенный пистолет глубже вбивался в рот Эклза, затыкая его, словно кляп. Слезы еще сильнее потекли по его лицу, попадая в уши и стекая к затылку.

«Не могу дышать… Не могу дышать… Не могу...»

Наконец маньяк кончил, забрызгав всего Дженсена. Пометив его.

– Ты мой! Весь мой! – шипел он.

Дженсен хрипел на каждом вдохе.

Глаза застилала пелена, словно он смотрел через стакан от молока. Чувствуя, как псих отходит и возвращается снова, Дженсен рыдал, а сознание заполняли безмолвные крики. Он хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Просто прекратилось.

Психопат размазал свою сперму по животу Дженсена. 

– Шшш, не плачь, я окажу ответную услугу.

«О Боже!» Дженсен отчаянно пытался вывернуться. 

– Нет! Прекрати, пожалуйста, прекрати!

Пропустив мимо ушей просьбы своей жертвы, преступник обхватил ладонью член Дженсена и, спустившись ниже, принялся его сосать, сжимая пальцами яички. Однако член Эклза оставался вялым.

Дженсен от отвращения закрыл глаза, его переполнял стыд. Он отчаянно хотел заблокировать все ощущения, но все еще слишком много чувствовал. Слишком много.

«Этого не происходит. Этого нет. Ничего не происходит...»

– Ох, Дженни, ты не в настроении? Хотя, знаешь, когда жрешь так много психотропных таблеток, то часто возникают подобные последствия. Да, я в курсе, Джаред всегда такооой понимающий. Разве ты не ненавидишь это? Всю эту жалость? Как думаешь, ты вообще заслуживаешь столько сочувствия?  
Он схватил голову Дженсена своими громадными лапами и грубо повернул.

– Смотри на меня! Открой глаза! Эй! 

Дженсен зажмурился.

«Меня здесь нет. Меня здесь нет».

Огромные ручищи психа сдавили череп Эклза, оставляя синяки. Лицо мужчины нависло над дженсеновым, губы задевали щеку, и когда он зло зарычал, слюна обрызгала кожу. 

– Я не позволю тебе так просто свалить. Я подготовился. Слышишь? У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Это заставит тебя хотеть. Тебе будет хорошо. Обещаю.

Эклз взвыл.

Псих потянулся к тумбочке и схватил что-то похожее на шприц.

Дженсен снова начал сопротивляться, отчаянно дергая веревки, но те лишь затягивались все туже и туже.

Маньяк оседлал Дженсена, всем своим весом вжимая его в матрас, и лишая возможности пошевелиться.

– Тебе ведь нравится, когда Джаред грубо берет тебя, правда? Когда он связывает тебя или трахает у стены? Это же не обычный секс, да? Я видел тебя, Дженни. Видел, какая ты шлюха для него. Всегда похотливый и покорный. Тебе нравится, когда тебя ебут. Я знаю, что нравится. 

Дженсен дергался и извивался под ним. Унижение обжигало, как кислота. Он укусил маячащую перед ним плоть, и ему было все равно, что это за часть тела. Он просто впился в нее зубами и, почувствовав вкус крови на языке, едва смог сдержать внезапный приступ тошноты. Кто-то орал и матерился. Слабый укол – и маньяк отпустил его, отступая и все еще ругаясь.

Несколько секунд спустя Дженсен почувствовал невероятно сильное головокружение. Кровь прерывисто пульсировала по телу, в ушах шумело, дышать стало еще тяжелее.

Псих снова принялся ему отсасывать, втягивая щеки. 

«О Боже, нет. Нет!» 

Член Дженсена начал реагировать. Изо всех сил Эклз пытался приказать своему растущему возбуждению исчезнуть. Он не хотел этого. Это было мерзко и противно до ужаса. 

«Нет! Нет! Прости, Джей! Прости меня...»

В этой битве Дженсен не смог победить. Тело его предало, когда маньяк обхватил его ствол и начал водить по нему – ритмично, быстро и безжалостно.

– Вот видишь, это было не так сложно. Правда, моя шлюшка?

Потом он стал трахать Дженсена пальцами, вставив сначала один, за ним второй и третий. Пошевелил ими немного, снова и снова потирая наиболее чувствительное место глубоко внутри своей жертвы.

Покрытое холодным потом, кровью и спермой тело Дженсена дрожало и извивалось. Он чувствовал, что задыхается. Всего было слишком. Он был слишком заполнен, слишком растянут. Его тело разрывалось от боли, и больше он просто не мог вынести. Когда в глазах потемнело, где-то на периферии сознания он ощутил, как сперма забрызгала живот и грудь.

«Джей… нет… Джей…»

Сквозь густой туман в голове Дженсен понял, что его щиколотку отвязали. Попытался бороться, но не смог пошевелиться. Кажется, ни одну из частей тела больше не освободили. Он почувствовал, как его передвигают и переворачивают на живот. Его ослабевшие ноги подогнули, чтобы корпус приподнялся, а бедра максимально развели в стороны. Затем на него навалилось тяжелое чужое тело. И снова в него вторгались пальцы, ищущие вход, проскальзывающие и изгибающиеся внутри него, вскоре замененные чем-то гораздо большим.

«Не здесь. Меня здесь нет. Этого не существует. Нет. Нет. Нет... Этого не происходит. Не сейчас... Нет, не со мной...»

А потом наконец-то он увидел лицо Джареда и свет...

Сознание смилостивилось над ним и покинуло его, позволяя оцепенению накрыть его, словно одеялом, не оставив ничего: ни возможности видеть, ни чувствовать или слышать.


	5. Chapter 5

Выехав, наконец, на подъездную дорожку к дому, Джаред глубоко вздохнул. Он выключил зажигание и на мгновение оперся головой о руль. Он выдохся.  
Джареда снова охватили сомнения. Может, он действительно слишком эмоционально воспринял ситуацию. Он за ночь проехал столько километров только из-за какого-то предчувствия.  
«Это безумие. Полнейшее».  
Дженсен будет ржать над ним. Черт побери, он никогда не забудет ему этого.  
Джаред хихикнул, но не весело, а скорее истерически. Это было не смешно, совсем не смешно.  
Дрожь пробежала по спине.   
«Черт».  
Ужасное, тошнотворное ощущение чего-то плохого усилилось настолько, что стало почти осязаемо. Зудело прямо под кожей.  
Ему нужно было идти.  
Сейчас.  
Быстро выбравшись из машины, Падалеки несколькими широкими шагами преодолел путь к входной двери. Джаред хоть и опасался того, что может поджидать с другой стороны, но без промедлений открыл дверь.  
Он щелкнул выключателем в прихожей и сразу заметил лужи воды на полу.  
«Что за?..»  
Джаред присел. Нахмурившись, он подобрал мокрый носок.   
«Что за херня?»  
Вдруг он ощутил странный запах, исходивший со стороны гостиной. Открыв дверь, Джаред зажал ладонью нос. Кислый запах рвоты насквозь пропитал воздух, но он все равно вошел в комнату.  
Света из прихожей было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть разгром, царящий в гостиной.  
– Господи… О Боже!   
Похоже, тут кто-то боролся. Осколки стекла были рассыпаны по всему ковру, а мебель опрокинута или сдвинута. Когда он включил свет и сделал несколько быстрых шагов туда, где обычно стоял кофейный столик, то заметил кровь.  
Джаред окаменел от ужаса.   
«Дженсен! О, нет. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не его кровь!»  
Дрожащими руками он вытащил мобильный из заднего кармана. Пальцы его не слушались, и Джареду понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы набрать 911. Он мог бы просто нажать быстрый набор, но из-за сильного волнения не подумал об этом.  
Джаред дозвонился сразу и, запинаясь, рассказал о крови, следах борьбы и сломанной мебели. Его голос дрогнул, когда он сказал, что еще не нашел Дженсена – нужно еще пойти посмотреть наверху.  
На другом конце линии на этот раз оказалась женщина. Она подробно расспросила его обо всем, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, и посоветовала не подниматься наверх в одиночку, а дождаться полицию. Она старалась убедить его, что помощь уже в пути.  
Джаред пробормотал в ответ благодарность и прервал связь. Он не мог ждать ни минуты и поспешил наверх, по пути расстегивая и сбрасывая пальто.  
Из спальни доносились жуткие звуки. Не колеблясь ни мгновения, Джаред рванулся к двери и толкнул ее, распахивая настежь.  
Его чуть с ног не сбил ударивший в нос тяжелый запах крови и спермы. Перед Джаредом предстала кошмарная картина. Он не мог поверить в то, что видит. Два залитых кровью обнаженных тела. Верхнее тело раскачивалось, проталкивалось, издавало стоны, абсолютно не реагируя на вошедшего Джареда.  
А потом Падалеки узнал человека, находящегося снизу. Это был Дженсен.  
Прежде чем Джаред успел осознать, что происходит, он ринулся вперед. Что-то древнее и дикое управляло им, когда он изо всех сил дернул монстра назад, на себя.  
Они оба упали, и, сцепившись, стали кататься по полу, избивая друг друга. Насильник оказался сильным и одолел-таки Джареда, навалившись на него всем своим весом, но Падалеки ухитрился нанести противнику мощный удар в челюсть.   
Он должен был сбросить этого ублюдка с себя, но не смог – замешкался лишь на долю секунды, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мужчина нанес резкий удар в висок. Кулак соприкоснулся с черепом, вызвав вспышку боли и искры из глаз. Стараясь удержаться на краю сознания, Джаред вслепую размахивал руками, отражая многочисленные удары.  
Внезапно огромные пальцы потянулись к его горлу и сильно сжали. Джаред вцепился в них, пытаясь разжать, но руки нападавшего только крепче сдавили его дыхательные пути. Падалеки хватал воздух, беспомощно открывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. В ушах шумело, кровь пульсировала в висках, и казалось, что вот-вот лопнет голова.  
Джаред пытался нащупать что-нибудь, что помогло бы защититься, уже ощущая, как начинают неметь конечности.  
«Есть».  
Рука наткнулась на что-то твердое. Он со все сил потянулся, чтобы схватить этот предмет. Джаред чувствовал, что сознание ускользает, но боролся с тьмой, грозящей поглотить его. Наконец, он сжал пальцы и из последних сил замахнулся найденным оружием.  
Захват на горле ослаб почти мгновенно. Несколько секунд Джаред просто лежал, с жадностью вдыхая кислород. Набравшись сил, он начал выбираться из-под тяжелого неподвижного тела. Парень даже не дернулся, но Джаред чувствовал, что он еще дышит, когда дрожащими руками отпихивал его в сторону.  
«Дженсен! Боже мой!»   
Джаред бросился к кровати так быстро, как только мог.  
– Джен! – прохрипел он.  
Эклз не двигался.   
«Кровь! Черт, сколько крови!»   
Джаред задыхался витающим в воздухе густым медным запахом, который он чувствовал даже на своем языке.  
Дрожащими руками Падалеки попробовал нащупать пульс на шее своего любовника. Ничего.  
«Черт, нет! Джен, пожалуйста... нет, нет...»  
Наконец, спустя, казалось, целую вечность, Джаред отыскал едва слышное сердцебиение, неровно пульсирующее под кончиками его пальцев. Дженсен жив.  
– Джен, слава Богу, – из горла вырвалось придушенное рыдание.  
Он оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего и обнаружил нож. Разрезая веревки, Джаред старался не думать о том, что на лезвии кровь. Кровь Дженсена.  
– Не сдавайся, Джен. Господи… Держись... 

Джаред аккуратно перевернул своего партнера. Его тело было безвольным и холодным.

– Джен, милый. Это я, Джей. Я... Я рядом... Джен? Дженсен? 

Дженсен открыл глаза, но его взгляд был потускневшим. Он смотрел сквозь Джареда, куда-то в небытие.   
Джаред схватил свисающее с изножья кровати одеяло и укутал в него Дженсена.

– Все в порядке. Это я. Всего лишь я, Джей. 

Он осторожно приподнял и подтянул любовника к себе на колени, обнял и стал покачивать его вперед-назад, убаюкивая, успокаивая.

– Все будет в порядке, любимый. Все будет хорошо, – шептал Джаред, касаясь губами виска Дженсена. Слезы бежали по щекам, смешиваясь с дженсеновыми, и от всхлипов сбивалось дыхание. 

– Прости, Джен. Боже, мне так жаль, что я оставил тебя. 

Неожиданно боковым зрением Джаред уловил движение. Он тут же опустил Дженсена на матрас, снова схватил нож и, обернувшись, с криком спрыгнул с постели, успев сблокировать удар норовящего добраться до него психа. 

– Ты, блядь, больной ублюдок! Что ты сделал?

Джаред был в ярости, гнев кипел в его жилах, когда он кинулся на того с ножом. Но маньяк оказался проворнее – быстро шагнул в сторону, и лезвие рассекло лишь воздух. Развернувшись, он потянулся к Джареду, стараясь выхватить оружие, и одновременно двинул коленом, толкая того на комод. Стоящий на нем подсвечник пошатнулся и вдребезги разбил зеркало. На прикрывающегося одной рукой Джареда посыпались осколки.

– Я сделал его своим! – прошипел безумец, выворачивая запястье Джареда, чтобы ослабить его захват на рукоятке ножа. Джаред сильно ударил противника локтем в голову – тот аж покачнулся.

– Я убью тебя! – прорычал Падалеки, бросаясь на маньяка с намерением вогнать лезвие в его тело, однако тот успел садануть кулаком ему прямо между глаз. Кровь полилась из носа Джареда, а сам он перелетел через мебель и с грохотом съехал спиной по стене.

Сквозь туман в голове Падалеки заметил, что нож упал на пол, и маньяк подобрал его, приблизившись и наступая ногой Джареду на грудь. Он захрипел от боли. Перед глазами вспыхнули белые пятна, и на мгновение он подумал, что сейчас потеряет сознание. 

Когда противник замахнулся на него, Джареду каким-то чудом удалось поймать его запястье.  
Они оба вцепились в рукоятку ножа, кряхтя и охая от натуги. Джаред отчаянно пытался удержать лезвие, а маньяк давил на эфес всем своим весом. Руки Джареда дрожали от напряжения, постепенно слабея.

Псих упирался все сильнее, и нож прорезал ткань, оцарапав кожу Джареда прямо над сердцем.  
Внезапно раздался выстрел. 

Потом еще один.

Маньяк замер. Еще выстрел – и, прежде чем мужчина свалился, Джареду удалось выкрутить его запястье, помешав лезвию ранить себя.

Падалеки лежал под трупом, а в воздухе над ним одна за другой свистели пули. Затем он услышал лишь отчаянные звонкие щелчки пустого патронника. Клац, клац, клац… 

Тогда Джаред спихнул психа и вылез из-под его тела.

Он увидел Дженсена, стоящего на коленях возле кровати. В вытянутых дрожащих руках тот держал пистолет. Сжимая рукоятку побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, он продолжал жать на курок.

Джаред подполз к нему как можно быстрее. Успокаивая его, он забрал оружие из трясущихся рук Дженсена и накинул на него одеяло. Он обнял любовника, прижал к себе. 

– Шшш, все закончилось. Уже все. Шшш. Все будет в порядке. Помощь в пути. Только держись, любимый, – отчаянно шептал Падалеки в пропитанные кровью волосы своего партнера. 

Дженсена била дрожь, дыхание было рваным и поверхностным. А затем он отключился, безвольно повиснув у Джареда на руках.

Что-то громко выкрикивая, в комнату ворвались полицейские.

Вокруг стоял шум, комната наполнилась людьми. Кто-то пытался забрать от него Дженсена. Джаред инстинктивно усилил хватку, лягаясь ногами, пока слова вошедших, наконец, не достигли его разума.

«Парамедики. Помощь. Дженсену нужна их помощь».

Джаред разомкнул объятия, позволив им забрать Дженсена из его рук и уложить на пол. Они гудели, как пчелы, вокруг избитого тела Дженсена, поставили капельницу для внутривенной инъекции и давали друг другу указания, которые мозг Джареда отказывался понимать.

Дженсен казался слишком маленьким под этими ощупывающими руками. Вокруг его закрытых глаз залегли темные круги, белая как мел кожа была покрыта и запекшейся, и свежей кровью. Он лежал абсолютно неподвижно.

«Такой спокойный».

– Джен, – сквозь слезы позвал Джаред.

Кто-то отстранил Джареда, когда нужно было вставлять трубку в горло Дженсену.

– Сэр, мы должны осмотреть и вас. Пожалуйста. Сэр.

Врач вывел его на улицу. Кто-то обернул вокруг него одеяло, и неизвестно откуда на носу появился холодный компресс. Все еще ошеломленный произошедшим, он безропотно позволил обследовать себя.

Дженсена вынесли на носилках, и Джареду разрешили сесть рядом с ним в машине скорой помощи. Падалеки с трудом мог рассмотреть его среди всех этих трубок и проводов, но зато мог держать Дженсена за руку, и это единственное, что в тот момент имело значение.

***

Все, что происходило после того, как двери приемного отделения скорой помощи закрылись за Дженсеном, было как в тумане.

В больнице Джареду обработали раны и сказали, что Дженсена забрали в операционную. Затем дали кучу бумаг для заполнения.

Через некоторое время пришел детектив и задал ряд вопросов, на которые Джаред машинально ответил. Когда детектив уходил, то сказал, что им, наверное, вскоре снова придется побеседовать.  
Джареду было все равно.

Он просто хотел увидеть Дженсена, или, по крайней мере, узнать, как он, но никто не отвечал на его вопросы. Оставалось только ждать – это все, что он сейчас мог.

Джаред попросил медсестру, если будут какие-то новости о Дженсене, позвать его с улицы – он выйдет сделать пару звонков. Падалеки боялся, что они не станут искать его, поэтому спешил.

Он прислонился к стене у входа. Руки дрожали, когда он набирал номер Стива. 

Сперва Джаред не мог говорить, лишь сдавленно всхлипывал в трубку.

– Джей, это ты?

– Стив! – выдавил Джаред.

– Джей. Что случилось? 

– Дже… Дженсен! – Джаред не мог подавить еще один всхлип.

– Ладно, приятель. Может быть, ты... просто успокоишься немного, Джей. Сделай глубокий вдох. Да, вот так. Хорошо. Давай еще раз. 

– Я… я не могу. Боже, там было столько крови. Столько крови...

– Глубокий медленный вдох, Джей. Глубокий и медленный, – Стив сделал паузу. – Да. Вот так. Где ты, Джей?

– В... больнице, – очередной всхлип. – Дженсен в операционной... Я не знаю... Стив, они не говорят... Я… я не хочу отлучаться надолго... М-мне нужно вернуться туда... 

– Ладно, слушай, Джей. Мы уже едем обратно. Если дороги не будут сильно загружены, то вернемся примерно через три с половиной часа. Ты в «Мемориал Глен»?

– Да, да. В «Мемориал… Глен». Стив, я... 

– Все нормально. И Джей ... 

– Да?

– Просто… просто держись там, дружище. 

– Постараюсь, – сказал Джаред, и отключил связь.

Вернувшись в здание больницы, Джаред сел в «свой» угол, сгорбился на одном из неудобных пластиковых стульев, которые, вероятно, есть в каждой больнице, уперся локтями в бедра и подпер ладонями голову.  
Он чувствовал себя очень уставшим, вымотанным, но был слишком взволнован, чтобы заснуть. Его мозг снова прокручивал события. Джаред не мог понять, что произошло.

«Этот мужик... Дженсен... кровь...»

Он снова почувствовал тошноту, но знал, что в желудке больше ничего не осталось. Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался перестать думать о кошмаре, с которым столкнулся.

«Кошмаре, через который пришлось пройти Дженсену».

Как он мог оставить его? Джаред ругал себя последними словами. Как он мог, ведь у него было дурное предчувствие? Падалеки был уверен, что никогда не простит себе.

«Этот ублюдок причинил боль Дженсену! Черт побери, он... он изнасиловал его!»

Джаред опять помчался в туалет.

За стойкой сидела уже другая медсестра. Джаред откинулся назад, прислоняясь головой к стене. Она взглянула на него, успокаивающе улыбнулась и куда-то ушла. Падалеки закрыл глаза.

Несколько минут спустя она дотронулась до джаредового плеча, чтобы привлечь его внимание, а затем сунула в руки бумажный стаканчик кофе.

– Похоже, вам это необходимо, – сказала она, чуть улыбнувшись.

– Ой… спасибо, – произнес Джаред и после паузы добавил, – Вы случайно не слышали ничего нового о... 

– Джаред замолчал.

– К сожалению, нет, – она направилась было обратно к своей стойке, но вдруг остановилась и повернулась к нему. – Я бы хотела рассказать вам больше, но все, что я знаю – это то, что наши врачи очень хорошие и они… они позаботятся о нем.

– Мистер Падалеки?

Джаред вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения. 

– Да, да это я.

– Меня зовут доктор Эдвардс, – протягивая руку, представился уставший, но добродушный на вид мужчина средних лет с редеющими волосами и в очках. – Я лечащий врач мистера Эклза. 

– Как он? – спросил Джаред, пожимая руку врача. 

– Сейчас он в палате интенсивной терапии, я могу проводить вас туда, а по дороге, если желаете, введу в курс дела. 

Джаред торопливо кивнул. 

– Да, да, конечно. Значит, я смогу его сейчас увидеть? 

– Сможете, – доктор Эдвардс улыбнулся, но вскоре выражение его лица вновь стало серьезным. – Нам удалось стабилизировать его состояние. У него тяжелая травма гортани, а также внутреннее кровотечение и кровоизлияние в грудную полость из-за сломанного ребра, проколовшего легкое. Мы провели операцию, во время которой возникли некоторые осложнения, но нам удалось с ними справиться.

– Хорошо, – осторожно сказал Джаред.

– Он потерял много крови и впал в гиповолемический шок. Это привело к нарушению кровообращения в его внутренних органах и вызвало отказ почек... 

– О, Боже.

– ...Но, по всей вероятности, они восстановятся. Мы надеемся, что в ближайшие несколько дней их функция возобновится. Кроме того, у него сотрясение мозга, вывих плеча, перелом запястья, синяки и внушительное количество рваных ран.

Доктор сделал паузу, а потом спросил: 

– Мне сказали, у мистера Эклза тяжелая форма агорафобии. Это действительно так?

– Ну, да. Дженсен не выходил из дома в течение многих лет. У него бывают приступы панических атак, но он проходит курс терапии. Ему постепенно становится лучше, но я не знаю, как он отреагирует... когда... Господи, он же очнется, правда?

– Сейчас он без сознания, и мы будем держать его в таком состоянии, по крайней мере, еще несколько дней, пока худшее не окажется позади. Потом мы должны будем найти способ помочь ему адаптироваться к новой обстановке. Я чуть позже свяжусь с его терапевтом, и мы все обсудим. Есть еще кое-что, о чем я хотел бы побеседовать с вами, но это может подождать.

Они подошли к палате, однако перед тем, как открыть дверь, врач остановился. 

– Вы можете разговаривать с ним. Он, наверное, не поймет, что именно вы говорите, но будет знать, что вы рядом. Люди, пребывающие в бессознательном состоянии, воспринимают намного больше, чем принято считать. Полезно еще сопровождать слова физическим контактом. Не бойтесь прикасаться к нему.

– Я... спасибо. Можно? – Джаред потянулся к двери.

– Да, конечно, проходите, – доктор Эдвардс кивнул. – Я вернусь проверить его через пару часов.

Джаред расправил плечи и глубоко вздохнул. Он вдруг понял, что боится того, что его ждет за дверью, и был благодарен доктору, позволившему ему в этот момент побыть одному. Он шумно выдохнул и толкнул дверь.

Вокруг кровати Дженсена стоял целый ряд приборов. Тишину нарушали лишь звуковой сигнал кардиомонитора и монотонное шипение аппарата искусственного дыхания. Джаред подошел ближе к кровати. Когда он увидел своего партнера в таком состоянии, на глаза навернулись слезы.  
Дженсен был бледен, приобретшая сероватый оттенок кожа резко контрастировала с веснушками, лицо казалось осунувшимся, а под глазами залегли темные тени. Изо рта Дженсена торчала трубка, а грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт с шипением дыхательного аппарата. Одна капельница исчезала на шее в яремной вене, другая входила в руку, третья, поменьше, была воткнута во внутреннюю сторону оставшегося невредимым запястья. Дженсена окружали целые джунгли трубок, шнуров и проводов.

Колени Джареда подогнулись, и он опустился на стул у кровати. Он потянулся и осторожно, стараясь не сдвинуть оксиметр на указательном пальце Эклза, взял его ослабевшую руку в дрожащую свою.

Джаред погладил Дженсена по лицу и аккуратно убрал пряди волос со лба.

– Эй, Джен. Это я, Джаред, – прошептал он, боясь разбудить любовника, хоть и знал, что это невозможно.

Джаред отвел руку от его лица и теперь осторожно держал ладонь Дженсена обеими руками. Наклонившись вперед, он оперся головой о его предплечье.

– Я здесь, Джен. Я рядом, и больше никогда не оставлю тебя одного. Обещаю, – пробормотал он, прежде чем провалиться в тревожный и мучительный сон.


	6. Chapter 6

  


Стив Карлсон припарковал фургон возле больницы и почувствовал облегчение – самая долгая поездка в его жизни наконец-то закончилась.

_**Раньше** _

Стив захлопнул крышку мобильника. Он сидел рядом с водителем и смотрел в окно. Они проехали мимо автомобиля с играющими на заднем сидении детьми. Почему-то его зацепила случайная сцена: мужчина на переднем сидении (кажется, их отец, а может, и нет) пел. Наверное, одну из тех дурацких походных песен, которые распевал и его отец, когда они ездили в отпуск.

– Стив?

– Эй, что там? – Крис обеспокоено глянул на своего друга, а потом снова сконцентрировал внимание на дороге.

Эбби положила свою ладонь на его руку и резко сжала. Стив заметно дернулся, выходя из оцепенения.

– А, да, это был Джаред.

Крис застонал.

– Ага, чувак, это я понял. Ну, так ты скажешь мне, в чем дело? 

Стив сжал переносицу. Он не знал подробностей. Только то, что Дженсен тяжело ранен – «Столько крови, там было столько крови» – и сейчас в больнице, а Джаред психует. 

– Стой. Останови машину на ближайшей стоянке.

– Это Джен, да? Стив! Ты должен сказать мне! Что случилось? Стив! 

– Не скажу я ни черта, пока ты за рулем.

– Ой, ну ладно! Вот ведь упрямый сукин сын...

– Крис, дорогой, успокойся, пожалуйста, – попросила Ники с заднего сиденья.  
– Крис, я серьезно. Эй, вон площадка для отдыха.

Кейн сменил полосу, принял к обочине и заглушил двигатель на ближайшем месте для остановки.  
Он положил руки на руль и почувствовал на плече ладонь Ники. 

– Вот! Теперь выкладывай! 

– Дженсен в больнице. В операционной.

– Что случилось? – в унисон спросили Крис и девушки.

– Я не знаю. 

– Что? Не знаешь? Что это значит? 

– Крис, – вздохнул Стив. – То, что я сказал. Я не знаю, что произошло. Слушай, Джаред был очень расстроен. Он был не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы, – лишь упомянув это, Стив понял, что допустил ошибку.

– Расстроен? Джаред был слишком расстроен, чтобы ответить? Стив, он бы не разволновался из-за пустяка.

Крис резко провел руками по волосам.

– Хреново. Уверен, что случилось что-то нехорошее. 

– Крис, мы не знаем точно. Может быть, все не так уж плохо... 

– Он в реанимации, Стив! – заорал Кейн. – И ты сказал, Джаред так переживал за него, что даже не смог поговорить с тобой! Как это может быть «не плохо»? И разве он не должен быть на том семинаре? Я думал, что его даже не будет дома сегодня!

– Крис, милый. Пожалуйста, давай просто постараемся приехать к ним как можно скорее, и выясним все сами. Если мы будем здесь стоять и ругаться друг с другом, это никому не поможет.

Крис понимал, что Ники права, однако бросил еще один сердитый взгляд на Стива и только потом, наконец, успокоился. 

– Ладно. Хорошо, – пробормотал он.

_**Сейчас** _

Стив волновался о Джареде.

Он никогда раньше не заставал друга в таком состоянии. Никогда. «Столько крови». Крис прав, должно быть, произошло что-то ужасное. Глубоко вздохнув, он вылез из машины, взял Эбби за руку и пошел к больнице.

По крайней мере, сейчас они выяснят, что произошло.

***

Им сказали, что Дженсен в палате интенсивной терапии, и они направились на нужный этаж. Однако медсестра посоветовала им подождать снаружи, заверив, что расскажет Джареду об их приезде. Крис собирался возразить, но Ники удалось его утихомирить.

Когда Джаред, наконец, вышел к ним, Стив был потрясен видом своего друга. Он выглядел так, словно ему самому нужно было лежать в больнице. Лицо в синяках, один глаз почти полностью заплыл, а нос, похоже, был сломан. Плечи Джареда были ссутулеными, а движения вялыми. Сначала Стив подумал, что то, чем была покрыта всклокоченная одежда Джареда, – грязь, но потом понял, что это кровь. И у него все похолодело внутри.

– Привет, – устало поздоровался с ними Падалеки.

Прежде чем Крис успел наброситься на него с кучей вопросов, Стив быстро подошел к Джареду, крепко его обнял, а затем отстранился, но рук с плеч не убрал. 

– И тебе привет. Парень, ты выглядишь, как смертельно больной.

Джаред подумал, что, наверно, должен придумать какой-то остроумный ответ, но у него сдавило горло. Он попытался улыбнуться, но и это ему не удалось.

В этот момент Стив заметил синяки и следы удушения вокруг шеи Джареда.

Его охватил ужас.

«Какого черта?»

За доли секунды жгучий гнев разгорелся у него внутри. Стив собирался вытребовать ответы, в буквальном смысле вытрясти их из Джареда. Подсознательно он усилил захват на плечах Джареда, а потом снова притянул к себе.

– Джей, – прошептал Стив.

Внезапно он почувствовал желание прикоснуться к синякам, но вместо этого еще крепче обнял друга, прижался ближе и неуклюже похлопал его по спине.

– Ваши обжимания действительно душераздирающие, ребята, но как Джен? Что случилось? И, пожалуйста, может кто-нибудь сказать этому прикидывающемуся медсестрой питбулю, что для Дженсена я практически семья и имею право его увидеть? 

– Крис! 

– Черт возьми! Не «крискай», Ники! – рявкнул Кейн, сбрасывая удерживающую его руку девушки. Он повернулся к Джареду, и его взгляд был неумолим.

Джаред сглотнул.

– Говорят, он стабилен. Дженсен... он... все плохо. Все очень плохо, – Падалеки провел дрожащей рукой по волосам. – Может, мы… присядем? 

– Насколько плохо? – напирал Кейн.

Ники потянула Криса за руку, а Эбби первой направилась к зоне отдыха, находящейся справа от них.  
Они уселись, но Кейн так нервничал, что чуть ли не подскакивал на стуле.

Джаред облизал губы и глубоко вздохнул. 

– Его оперировали несколько часов, и он потерял много крови. Врачи подключили его к аппарату искусственного дыхания. Они будут держать его в искусственной коме, пока состояние не улучшится.   
Крис резко втянул воздух. Ники сжала его бедро. «Не надо».

Глядя в пол, Джаред продолжил:

– Я понимаю… понимаю, что вы все хотите узнать, что произошло, но… но я не… я не могу, – Джаред снова поднял взгляд. – Я… я не знаю, смогу ли говорить об этом. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Крис, обожди секунду, – вмешался Стив.

Девочки обменялись взглядами.

– Не знаю как вам, ребята, но мне необходимо выпить кофе.

Ники кивнула, охотно соглашаясь: 

– Да, и мне. Мы сходим в кафетерий.

– Вам не обязательно...

– Все в порядке, Джаред, – оборвала его Эбби, и девушки ушли.

Джаред пытался поймать взгляд Криса. 

– Все равно… Чувак, я не знаю, смогу ли... – он отвел глаза и прикусил щеку. Сильно. Борясь с вот-вот грозящими политься слезами, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

– Джаред. Эй, ты не можешь оставить нас в неведении. Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь! Просто, блин, скажи нам. Хоть что-то, черт возьми!

– Да, ладно, Крис. Дай ему поблажку, он едва держится. 

С минуту все молчали. Крис бросал косые взгляды на Стива.

А потом Джаред решился и рассказал им все. Всю эту историю, не утаив ничего.

***

Джаред сидел рядом с Дженсеном, неосознанно поглаживая большим пальцем его руку в своей ладони. Стив сидел рядом с ним, его колено слегка задевало бедро Джареда. Крис находился с другой стороны кровати Дженсена и тихо разговаривал с ним – рассказывал о том, как прошел концерт.

Медсестра Дженсена вошла в положение и разрешила его друзьям зайти, после того как Падалеки пояснил, что Крис и Стив заменили его парню семью, и что кроме них троих у Дженсена никого нет.

Джаред был бесконечно благодарен своим друзьям за то, что они его не перебивали, когда он рассказывал о страшных событиях. Он знал, что если бы прервался, то не смог бы продолжить. Он едва держался, а когда закончил, друзья, несмотря на то, что явно были в шоке, дали ему время успокоиться. Никаких вопросов, никаких обвинений, ничего такого. Даже от Криса. Просто молчаливая поддержка. Чем Джаред заслужил таких замечательных друзей, для него осталось загадкой.

Он чувствовал себя виноватым.

Виноватым в том, что его не было рядом, когда Дженсен нуждался в нем. В том, что не смог защитить, что был не достаточно быстр, что не поехал назад сразу и не вернулся раньше (когда еще можно было что-то изменить). 

Он чувствовал вину за то, что был так чертовски рад, что Дженсен все еще без сознания и пока не понимает всего произошедшего. 

Что он за дерьмовый, трусливый бойфренд, если может даже просто подумать о чем-то подобном?  
Он должен держаться, стать опорой для Дженсена, но Джаред знал, что у него нет сил, черт, он чувствовал, что их уже никогда не будет. Не будет в достаточной степени ни для Дженсена, ни для них обоих, чтобы пройти через это.

Ему было страшно, очень страшно.

– ...характер травм вашего друга устойчивый... 

– ...не хочу ходить вокруг да около...

– ...пытали и насиловали очень жестоким образом... ...ужасные травмы... ...вы видели, по крайней мере, часть... ...трудно справиться... 

– ...перед вами обоими лежит долгий путь... ...не пытайтесь пройти через это в одиночку...

– ...настоятельно рекомендуем вам посещать консультации, мистер Падалеки... ...в нашей клинике есть психолог, к которому вы можете обратиться за безотлагательной поддержкой... не слабость... наоборот...

– ...работать в тесном сотрудничестве с терапевтом вашего партнера... ...оставить его в искусственной коме хотя бы до следующей недели... …попытаться осторожно вывести его... …он будет дезориентирован... …это будет неприятно... …вы должны следить за собой, беречь свои силы, они вам понадобятся... 

Джаред едва поспевал за разговором. Шумело в ушах, голова кружилась.

«Необходимо вернуться к Дженсену, нельзя оставлять его одного так надолго… Нет, надо подождать, ведь он не один, Крис и Стив с ним… Все равно... Мне нужно...»

– Да, я буду иметь это в виду. Благодарю вас... Мне нужно… Я должен вернуться.

– Ладно, мистер Падалеки. Хорошо. Я знаю, у вас сейчас трудное время. Просто подумайте об этом.

***

– Джаред.

– А?

– Уже поздно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал с нами. Можешь оставаться у нас с Эбби, сколько хочешь. У нее есть кое-какие твои вещи, чтобы ты мог переодеться, зубная щетка и бритва – только самое необходимое, ну ты понял.

– Я не хочу... Я не... Стив, я не могу... Прости. Я действительно благодарен за ваши усилия, но я не могу… не могу бросить его. Мне нужно остаться. 

– Джей, ты должен отдохнуть. Пожалуйста.

– Нет, прости. Я должен остаться. Я не могу. Пока не могу. 

– Ладно, но позволь мне, по крайней мере, достать тебе одежду. Тебе нужно выбраться из этого... – Стив посмотрел на запачканную кровью рубашку Джареда. – Извини…

– Спасибо тебе. Правда. Я не знаю, что... Спасибо, дружище. Просто я еще не готов.

***

Приехав на следующий день, Стив обнаружил Джареда в том же неопрятном виде. Он выглядел измученным, а его руки немного дрожали.

– Черт побери, Падалеки. Ты вообще спал?

– Стив. Слава Богу! Здесь была полиция. Этот офицер... – Джаред задержал дыхание. – Мы должны пойти куда-нибудь... мы не должны говорить об этом рядом с Дже... Он, его жизненно важные органы странно реагируют, когда я расстроен. Я не знаю, насколько он... – Джаред умолк.

– Да, конечно. Я понял. Все в порядке. Хочешь пойти прогуляться? Или посидим в кафе?

Несмотря на беспокойство, Джаред по-прежнему не двигался. Очевидно, боялся оставить Дженсена даже ненадолго.

Стив приобнял Падалеки.

– Чувак, все в порядке. Крис уже в пути. Он будет здесь минут через десять. С Дженсеном все будет хорошо. Идем.

Они вышли на улицу. Прогулка немного успокоила Джареда.

– Полиция установила личность напавшего и обыскала его квартиру. Это был сталкер, Стив. Этот парень следил за Дженсеном годами. Оказывается, он ходил в тот же колледж, что и Дженсен. Собирал о нем все: книги, фотографии, личные вещи. Его квартира была ими переполнена. Этот урод был одержим! Но хуже всего... Господи, он был полным психом... Ну, да, очевидно, так и было, но... Стив, они обнаружили жучки в особняке... он подслушивал нас, следил за нами! – голос Джареда сорвался. Он замолчал, провел рукой по лицу, потерся грубой щетиной о ладонь.

– Джей…

– Эти штуки были повсюду – телефоны, гостиная, кабинет Дженсена... – его снова начало трясти. – Даже в спальне. Наша спальня, Стив! Этот ублюдок! Он... 

Джаред выглядел так, словно его колени могли подогнуться в любую секунду. Стив сам почувствовал себя нехорошо – у него закружилась голова и свело живот.

К счастью, неподалеку были скамейки.

– Ни хрена себе!

– Да уж.

Они немного посидели молча. Может, всего несколько минут, а может, и целый час. Время Джаред сейчас совсем не замечал.

– Джей?

– М-м.

– Когда ты последний раз что-нибудь ел? 

– Я не голоден.

– Да ты еле на ногах держишься. Так больше нельзя. 

– Я знаю... я... Боже, – Джаред закрыл лицо ладонями.

– Джей, я знаю, ты хочешь остаться здесь, убедиться, что с Дженсеном все нормально, но ты должен дать себе передышку. Послушай, Крис уже здесь. Он сможет присмотреть за ним. Дженсен в хороших руках. Пожалуйста, Джаред. Я серьезно. В таком состоянии ты не сможешь помочь Дженсену. Ты ему понадобишься, когда он проснется. Ты должен контролировать себя, если хочешь, чтоб вы оба пережили это. Пойдем со мной, Джаред. Позволь мне помочь.

***

Горячая вода стекала по спине Джареда, лилась с опущенной головы. Некоторое время он просто стоял, покорно позволяя воде омывать себя. Он устал, он так чертовски устал.

Эбби приготовила свежее белье и полотенца для него.

Он машинально вытерся, натянул боксеры, надел рубашку. Ему нужно было отдохнуть, но он не хотел спать. Не хотел видеть то, что наверняка увидел бы, закрыв глаза.

Но он так устал.

Всего пять минут, убеждал он себя. Все что ему нужно – пять минут.

Он отрубился, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

Джаред проснулся, испуганно дыша.

«Кровь, кровь. Везде кровь».

Он вспотел, рубашка прилипла к коже. Простыня запуталась вокруг ног, заставив его почувствовать себя пойманным в ловушку.

Минута ушла на то, чтобы узнать обстановку и вспомнить, где он.

Сев на кровати, Джаред бросил взгляд на часы. Три тридцать – он, должно быть, провалялся в отключке больше четырех часов!

«Четыре часа!»

Как он мог так долго спать? Ему нужно вернуться в больницу, к Дженсену. Нельзя было оставлять его так надолго...

Но потом он сам себя остановил.

В глубине души Джаред понимал, что Стив прав. Нужно притормозить, иначе скоро он уже не сможет никому помочь. Он выдохся и не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз что-то ел. Как же ему приглядывать за Дженсеном, если он не способен позаботиться даже о себе? 

Ему надо было хотя бы попытаться действовать разумно, несмотря на смесь вины, беспомощности и беспокойства. Это меньшее, что он должен Дженсену.

Джаред начал с того, что опять принял душ, а затем съел все, что Эбби для него приготовила.


	7. Chapter 7

  


_  
**6 месяцев спустя**  
_

Дженсен стоял под душем и дрожал от озноба.

Озноб не прекращался, независимо от температуры воды или времени, в течение которого Эклз простаивал под струями. Ему постоянно было холодно.

Рассматривая свое тело, он все еще удивлялся такому количеству шрамов. Одни были неровными и воспаленными, другие – тонкими, бледными, едва заметными. Дженсен поводил по ним пальцем – он хотел бы не делать этого, но необъяснимое влечение было слишком сильным, непреодолимым.

Он не мог вспомнить, как появились шрамы. Конечно, он знал откуда. Ему рассказали, что с ним произошло, но это не то же самое. Совсем не так, как если действительно знать и помнить. Хотя, наверное, так даже лучше. Не знать.

Его рука потянулась к горлу, осторожно прикоснулась к нему. Голос почти восстановился, только на коже осталась небольшая царапина. Такая блеклая… Иногда он сомневался, что она вообще есть – думал, ему просто кажется.

По коже пробежали мурашки, вызывая внутренний зуд. Очнулся он уже с этим ощущением. Возможно, это были руки, которые он чувствовал на себе (и в себе) во сне – в том жутком сне. Хотя думать о случившемся, как о сне, означало бы, что в реальности ничего этого не было. 

Но это не так - оно было. 

Все было по-настоящему, даже слишком.

Он вздрогнул.

Дженсен задавался вопросом, как могло то, чего он даже не в состоянии вспомнить, изувечить его так сильно. Но разве не был он уже давно изувечен, еще до того, как все это произошло?

У него вырвался слабый смешок, который грозил перерасти в настоящую истерику, но Дженсен не без усилий подавил ее. Для него важно было сдержаться, потому что смеяться в этой ситуации казалось не правильным. Не нормальным.

«Сумасшедший», – все громче и громче шептал голос внутри, отражаясь эхом в голове, и Дженсен заорал:

– Прекрати!

В дверь постучали.

– Дженсен? Ты в порядке? – Пауза. – Ты не возражаешь, если я зайду?

Ему было интересно, а стал бы Джаред ждать снаружи, если бы он сказал, что вообще-то возражает. В двери ванной не было замка, и изнутри она не закрывалась.

Дженсен не сказал ни «Да, я возражаю, не входи», ни «Я в порядке». Он ничего не сказал. Он просто не мог и слова произнести, даже «Входи» или «Помоги мне». Хоть и хотел сказать это, очень хотел, потому что вдруг стал бояться оставаться один.

Он хотел выбраться. Из душа. Из ванной. Из собственной кожи. Но не мог, он просто… просто его организм перестал работать. Перестал слушаться. Совсем.

Эклз обрадовался, услышав звук открывающейся двери и робкие шаги Джареда.

– Дженсен? Ты уже здесь довольно долго... Думаю, ты закончил мыться, да?

Дженсен стоял, не шевелясь. Заклинило.

Он попытался ответить, но слова застряли в горле, и стало трудно дышать, словно они душили его. Он издал лишь непонятный тихий звук.

Падалеки открыл душевую кабину, выключил воду и обернул Дженсена снятым с батареи полотенцем. Оно было мягким и теплым. 

Дженсен позволил Джареду укутать его, как это делала его мама, когда он был еще маленьким мальчиком. Он закрыл глаза и спрятался в безопасности и надежности тела Джареда.

– Дженсен? – любовник погладил ладонью его лицо.

Дженсен знал: Падалеки хотел, чтобы он посмотрел на него, но не мог поднять взгляд. Лишь слабо и неуверенно кивнул.

– Хорошо, – тихо сказал Джаред. Затем он притянул его к себе и поцеловал во влажную макушку. – Все хорошо. Все в порядке. 

Дженсен уткнулся лбом в сгиб шеи Джареда. Он понял, что плачет, только когда Джаред стал вытирать ему слезы.

***

Поначалу, когда Дженсен только очнулся, было ужасно. Те первые недели были полны либо захлебывающихся криков, либо тихих скулящих звуков, которые Джаред хотел бы никогда не слышать.  
Затем Дженсен внезапно полностью закрылся, впав в какое-то кататоническое состояние. Он совсем не реагировал на окружающих. Ни на Джареда, ни на кого-либо или что-либо другое. Дженсен просто лежал или сидел, не шевелясь, там, где его оставляли. Чаще всего его глаза были открыты, но абсолютно лишены эмоций и понимания. Казалось, что Дженсена больше нет.

Эта мысль пугала Джареда больше всего остального, это было самое ужасное, что он когда-либо испытывал. Хуже криков, и, может, даже хуже произошедшего той страшной ночью. Словно он терял Дженсена – медленно, но верно. С каждым днем все больше. И он абсолютно ничего не мог поделать. Черт, Джаред чувствовал, будто разваливается на части. Но была одна вещь, которую он понял за прошедшее время, – он должен жить дальше, понемногу, шаг за шагом двигаться вперед. 

Падалеки ходил в больницу каждый день и, если ему позволяли, оставался на ночь так часто, как только мог. Он всякий раз пытался успокоить Дженсена после кошмара – это было единственное время, когда его бойфренд проявлял какие-либо признаки жизни.

«Пока еще не исчез».

«Не исчез».

Только в такие моменты между ними образовывалось что-то похожее на связь, и это давало Джареду ощущение, что его присутствие действительно может менять ситуацию, хотя бы иногда.

Так продолжалось неделями, прежде чем Дженсену начало становится лучше. Постепенно недели превращались в месяцы, и, наконец, Джаред смог забрать его из больницы.

***

Убрав особняк с помощью друзей, Джаред попытался снова жить там, но сдался спустя три дня – появился среди ночи у Стива на пороге.

Он не раз предпринимал попытки уснуть в той постели в той самой комнате. Но ни новая краска, ни ковры и мебель не смогли очистить ее от тех воспоминаний. Джаред чувствовал там себя таким несчастным, и не мог даже представить себе, каково это было бы для Дженсена.

Жить в их бывшем доме было просто невозможно.

Джаред нашел коттедж с небольшим садом неподалеку от своих друзей. Маленький, но для них двоих места было достаточно, как и для случайного гостя или двух.

Джаред по-прежнему работал на Стива, но, в основном, из дома, потому что Дженсена нельзя было оставлять одного, а даже если бы и можно было, то Джаред все равно боялся это делать. Они оба понимали, что это временно, и так будет не всегда.

Иногда Джаред видел сон. В нем Дженсен стоял перед зеркалом, а Джаред смотрел на его отражение. Иногда Дженсен улыбался ему, а иногда плакал или умолял о помощи с широко открытыми от страха глазами. Трещина появлялась между глаз Эклза, быстро расползаясь, словно паутина, и зеркальное отражение раскалывалось, рассыпалось на части. Джаред отводил взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на «реального» Дженсена, и понимал, что он становится все более прозрачным. Джаред кричал и пытался удержать его, но Дженсен всегда исчезал в небытие.

Джаред надеялся, что однажды этот кошмар перестанет ему сниться. Этот сон был намного хуже тех, в которых повсюду была кровь.

***

Дженсен сидел на качели на террасе, поджав ноги к груди и поплотнее закутавшись в теплую джаредову толстовку. Он не мог оставаться здесь надолго, и знал это, но все равно старался. Был чудесный летний день с безоблачным синим небом. Он должен научиться ценить подобные вещи, ведь Джаред умеет.

Макс свернулась рядом с ним и пристально наблюдала за происходящим в саду. Было что-то своеобразное, почти нереальное в этой кошке – ничего общего с Алеком. Она никогда не казалась спокойной, но всегда была милой и симпатичной, а иногда даже немного капризной. Джаред принес ее домой несколько месяцев назад, вскоре после приезда Дженсена, в те дни, когда все еще было очень свежо в памяти, а Дженсен не мог говорить. Он положил котенка Эклзу на колени и сказал, что назовет ее Тупица, если Дженсен сам не придумает ей другое имя.

Дженсен недавно снова начал писать. По крайней мере, пытался. Он по-прежнему быстро уставал, и у него возникали проблемы с концентрацией внимания, но медленно, ох как медленно, у него вроде бы начало получаться. Немножко.

Кое-что ему удавалось... приемлемо. Хотя Дженсен не переставал удивляться – как? Как такое возможно: он может придумать связное предложение, но не в состоянии выполнить даже самое маленькое задание? Например, одеться без посторонней помощи или без страха взять нож, если просто хочет намазать масло на хлеб. Иногда он даже не знал, испытывало ли его тело голод или жажду. Так трудно чувствовать что-то другое, когда постоянно холодно.

Он старался, но этого было недостаточно. Дженсен думал, что лучше ему не станет никогда. Он словно разлетелся на тысячи мелких кусочков, и их невозможно было собрать. Но все же его пытались склеить, даже несмотря на то, что некоторых частей не хватало. И теперь он был этакой разломанной, хрупкой штуковиной. Бесполезной и некрасивой. Держащейся исключительно благодаря Джареду и грозящейся развалиться в любой момент.

Все говорили ему, какой большой прогресс он сделал, как хорошо у него выходит. Джаред, Крис, Стив, терапевт. И в некотором смысле Дженсен знал, что они правы. По крайней мере, он больше не пялился бездумно в пространство. Но внутри, в душе, он все еще чувствовал огромную зияющую дыру. Пропасть – темную и пустую.

– Джен?

Джаред стоял прямо перед ним, потный и грязный после прополки сада. Он вытер предплечьем лицо и улыбнулся:

– Эй, как насчет домашних пельменей Криса со свежими овощами? Звучит неплохо, да?

Прищурившись от солнца, Дженсен смотрел на Джареда. 

– Да. Да, было бы замечательно. 

Джаред так старался. Так сильно. Он прилагал максимум усилий, заботясь о нем, и Дженсен хотел быть более убедительным, но не знал, получалось ли.

А Джаред казался невозмутимым. 

Он прогнал кошку, уселся рядом с Эклзом и положил руку ему на плечи, притягивая ближе. Затем он принялся растирать кисти Дженсена, чтобы согреть, а в это время болтал о своем горохе, моркови и всем остальном, что он там выращивал.

– Джей?

– М-м.

– Что мы здесь делаем? 

Джаред с удивлением уставился на него. 

– Что? Гм, Дженсен, что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Я… – Дженсен вздохнул, потом начал снова: – Это все, – он раздраженно взмахнул руками. – Что это значит? Я имею в виду, этот дом, огород, блин! Ты нянчишься со мной целыми днями. – Он снова глубоко вздохнул. – Я не знаю, я... Боже... Джей, я облажался... – Дженсен поднял руку в оборонительном жесте. – Нет, Джаред, не перебивай меня, пожалуйста, дай мне закончить, – поджав ноги к груди, Эклз обнял руками колени и оперся о них подбородком. – Джей, я серьезно… Я чувствую, что мне не становится лучше... независимо от того, что я делаю или как упорно стараюсь… Ничего… Абсолютно ничего не меняется... – глаза начало щипать, но он не заплакал. В кои-то веки ему удалось удержать себя в руках. – Это не то, чего ты хочешь. Просто не можешь этого хотеть! Ты молод, ты не подписывался на это, ведь есть столько всего, что ты мог бы сделать. У тебя могло бы быть гораздо больше, чем это. И мы… нас нет, я знаю, мы стараемся, но у нас... после… после произошедшего не было ничего, кроме редких объятий. Этого не достаточно, не может быть, что это – то чего ты хочешь…

Джаред, что мы делаем?

Дженсен выглядел таким же потерянным и отчаявшимся, каким чувствовал себя Джаред. Он положил ладони на плечи партнера, стараясь не сжимать их слишком сильно и подавляя желание встряхнуть его. 

– Джен, ради Бога. Не тебе рассказывать мне, чего я хочу! ЭТО – именно то, что я хочу. Этот дом, мой проклятый огород, наша капризная кошка, вечерние посиделки с нашими друзьями, ты. Мне нужен ты, Дженсен. Господи! Мне бы хотелось, да, хотелось, чтобы этого никогда не происходило с тобой, с нами. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы тебе никогда не было больно. Хотелось бы, чтобы я пришел домой раньше, черт возьми, нет, хотелось бы в первую очередь никогда не оставлять тебя одного. Но случилось именно так. Я знаю, сейчас у нас не жизнь – дерьмо, но тебе намного лучше, чем ты думаешь. И не страшно, если все останется так, как мы не хотим… Я люблю тебя, Джен. Ничто этого не изменит. Ничто. Ни кошмары, ни панические атаки. Ничто. Ты действительно думаешь, что я такой ограниченный и брошу тебя только потому, что не могу заняться с тобой сексом? Да? 

– Джей...

– Да, я молод, но ты тоже молод, ты не на много старше меня. Мы столько еще сможем сделать вместе. А над тем, чего мы пока не можем, Дженсен, мы работаем. Вот что мы здесь делаем. Не знаю, ответил ли я на твой вопрос и достаточно ли моего ответа, но это то, что я думаю. То, чего я действительно хочу. Для меня, для тебя и для нас. Мы вместе попытаемся сделать все, что нужно.

– А что, если я не смогу, Джаред? Я так устал... и все так сложно... я бы хотел, чтобы это закончилось, но этого никогда не будет... Что делать, если... Что делать, если я просто не смогу жить дальше? 

Джаред перекинул ноги Дженсена через свои колени, обнял его и притянул поближе. Он держал его так, пока не почувствовал, что Дженсен расслабился. 

– А сейчас, Джен? Можешь ли ты жить прямо сейчас?

После небольшой паузы Дженсен ответил: 

– Да. Могу. 

– Тогда все в порядке, Джен. Пока все в порядке. Будем беспокоиться, если это произойдет на самом деле. И если произойдет, если будет настолько плохо, то я хочу быть здесь, Дженсен. Я всегда буду с тобой. И, знаешь, возможно, этого достаточно. 

Может быть, Джаред прав, и все будет лучше. Может быть, однажды все будет хорошо. Дженсен хотел в это верить.

Он прижался к Джареду, ощущая, как вздымается его грудь при дыхании – успокаивающее, обнадеживающее ощущение. С Джаредом он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Всегда.

Дженсен пока еще был не в состоянии поверить в себя, но Джаред верил. У него было достаточно веры для них обоих. Так что, если он поверит в Джареда, если сможет сейчас сделать хотя бы это, то, Дженсен чувствовал, что у них получится. 

И он поверил. Он поверил в Джареда.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Джей, – тихо сказал Дженсен и потянулся ко рту Джареда для поцелуя.

– Я знаю, – прошептал Джаред в его губы.

\- Конец -


End file.
